


HomeHunters Remastered : For the New Life we Live

by ColeTReed



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeTReed/pseuds/ColeTReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remastered and gramatically corrected version of "For the Life Unlived".  Join Jack Pattillo and Geoff Ramsey as they raise a group of orphaned children.  Bringing abandoned and lost children into their small home, they try to give them a life that every child should live, free from worry, and with enough support to let them live whatever life they want. If their first trials go well, they could grow their organization into something that could really change the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryan's Despair

"Mom! Mom! You’ve got to wake up! Please, please wake up!" screamed the voice of a distraught boy. Despite shaking the woman’s limp, yet convulsing, body fervently with his arms, the lifeless heap refused to respond to his forceful touch.

 

The young boy, just a few months shy of being a teenager, was skeletal. He dressed in a filthy white T-shirt hanging loosely off his body which was now stained with yellows and a grimey brown, as well as an oversized pair of jeans that hung off his thin hips.  An antiquated belt holding them up hung by their last threads. Each shake of the woman’s body left the fabric to lazily expose the edges of his ribs and bones, sticking out of the child’s malnourished body. His hair, a light copper brown, clung to his forehead, oily and unkempt, emanating a putrid smell.

 

"MOM!" he shrieked again, moving his head as close to her ear as possible, screaming with all that he had. When she failed to respond once more, the boy turned to look around his home. It was a one room apartment, furnished with only a few pieces of shabby furniture in disarray, and a small cot in the corner for himself — littered with dozens of empty alcohol containers, often used needles, cigarette butts, and various drug paraphernalia. Discarded take-out bags and burger wrappers in the area attracted many flies, leaving their buzzing as a constant distraction to the boy. Burnt spoons lined the roach-infested kitchen, and a friendly rat poked its head out of a corner, looking upon the child with sympathy.   

 

Carefully making his way to the other side of the room, tip-toeing around the many needles and broken bottles on the ground, the boy reached the sink full of rotting dishes and discarded food, turning the faucet on and throwing a moth-eaten washcloth from the counter underneath it. When no water came from the spout, the boy struck at it with his fist, grunting in pain as his hand hit against the metallic pipe.  A bruise already formed on his tiny, bone-ridden hands.

 

"No water Ry.. You know that, ya dummy," gurgled a deep male voice, leaning weakly against the wall behind him, eyes barely focusing on his own child. He was pasty-faced, and smelt of urine.

 

Turning towards the man he knew as his “father”, who looked to be an older, more skeletal version of himself in equally tattered clothes, Ryan breathed deeply to control his spiraling emotions. Leaning down to come to eye contact, he grabbed his father’s face, moving his eyes towards his father’s. They were glazed over, lifeless, and without any sign of focus. He was high, higher than Ryan had ever seen his drug-addicted father’s life up until that day.

 

“Dad! Mom’s sick! She’s shaking and her eyes are all weird, and I think Mom’s dying! Help me!  Please help me dad, I think mom’s dying!  She needs to get to a hospital right now!” he screamed violently, shaking his father’s head as frustrated, desperate tears rolled down his cheeks. The lad hugged him tightly, wringing his neck with as much strength as his bony arms could muster. “Dad, please…” he sobbed, letting himself fall into his father’s arms.

 

The man failed to respond to the plea, merely shutting his eyes, a dead weight in Ryan’s hands. There was no return of affection, and no answers to his pleas. Ryan released himself from his father’s non-existent embrace, and allowed the man to fall to the floor, where he slumped over with a childlike smile, beaming from ear to ear.

 

Removing himself from the now useless man, Ryan stood up, tears streaming down his face like a cascading waterfall. “Help me, please!  For once in your life, help me!  Mom will die, don’t you get it!?” he screamed again, kicking at the man’s limp body, attempting to wake him. Ryan slaps the man’s face repeatedly, and clawing at his clothes to raise him up and break him out of his drug trance.

 

Only a snore escaped the older male while his body curled into a ball, oblivious to the world around him, and his mind long-gone into his own internal paradise.

 

Ryan stepped backwards, stamping his right foot and groaning angrily at the pathetic sight before him. “I hate you! I hate you you, you worthless prick!  I hope you die this time!  Then I’ll get mom better and we won’t have to live with you anymore!” he shouted, spitting on him.

 

Disregarding his father’s uselessness, he turned back around to face his mother, who was still convulsing, but now with a thin stream of cream liquid running out of her mouth. A familiar panic overtakes him, and Ryan rushed to her side, flipping her body so she layed on her side while vomit poured from her mouth and over the already blood-stained couch.

 

"Crap, crap, crap! Stop barfing, stop barfing, stop barfing, you’ll choke to death!" the boy screamed, quickly adjusting what little pillows and blankets they had in their home to support her without falling over and choking to death.  The same way he’d been taught since he was a child, watching over them as they slept off their ever-increasing drug binges. Standing over her for a few moments to check his work, he noticed that her throat was blocked off and full..

 

Shaking his head, Ryan looked around, eying what few things littering his home that might be of help. He spotted the long since disconnected phone hanging off the wall in a crooked angle.

 

“If you’re ever in trouble, and you need me, just call,” he remembers his grandfather’s voice telling him long ago. It would be a useless endeavor, since Grandpa Edgar had passed away over a year ago and left him in this mess.

 

“Don’t call the police, Ryan. Don’t EVER call 911. We’ll be taken away, and you’ll go into a HORRIBLE foster home or orphanage, where they’ll rape you EVERY NIGHT, or leave you out to die in the cold,” he recalls in his mother’s voice, from when he had once expressed his concern at their health. Never again did he mention their health, their situation, or complain. His life was bad enough, there was no need to worsen it.

 

As the frustration of the situation overwhelms him, Ryan fell to the floor in a heap, crying into his hands. “I don’t know what to do! Anyone, help me, please! Anyone! GRANDPA, I NEED YOU!” he shouted to the air, looking back at his still choking mother.

 

Slamming his fists on the makeshift table beside him, it collapsed, sending their long overdue bills flying in front of him in all directions. One scented letter in particular floated just within his line of sight, landing and unfurling square in front of his face. A letter he’d read once before, and remembered most of its contents.

 

**_To the Haywoods,_ **

**_Hi, it’s your new neighbor, Nora Keeling! I just wanted you to know that if you ever needed ANYTHING, to come right on over and help yourself! I know how hard it is to get back on your feet after losing your job, especially with a wonderful child such as Ryan to support! If it’s late at night, I’m out walking my  precious little Shay-Shay, or visiting with old Mr. Bailey (bless his heart, losing his wife like that!). Just pop on over, you’re never a bother!_ **

**_-Nora Betty Keeling_ **

**_PS: I’m a registered nurse, so if you ever need checkups, prescriptions, or connections to find any sort of rehabilitation program, I’m here for you, and I’ll never judge! :)_ **

**_XOXOXOXOXOXO_ **

 

His eyes widened, and Ryan doesn’t hesitate to dash for the door, quickly unlocking the many deadbolts and chains sealing their apartment shut. Opening the front entrance, Ryan hurried outside, leaving the the door open behind him, where the stench hit the outside like a linebacker.

 

Once outside, the humid summer air of an Austin summer hit him like a wave. The red and white flashing lights of evening traffic rushed by in front of him, their apartment stationed right next to a major road.

 

Surrounded by several gas stations and convenience stores, it was a busy street with countless apartments and tiny homes.  Police routinely busted the nearby drug dealers, but hadn’t come around as often as before when the gang violence went south.

 

Running down the length of the long, open corridor of the first floor, stars glimmered far above him peacefully, and Ryan looked upwards, staring at them desperately. “Please… God, Jesus, Grandpa, anyone, help me save my mom!” he sobbed quietly, making a wide turn towards the office manager’s disconnected building to the side of the complex.

 

Running barefoot over the graveled parking lot, sharp rocks tore into his feet, leaving painful dents into his skin. Ignoring the pain, he finally reached the main office building, a small brick home with a beautiful oak door.

 

Banging on it as hard as he could, the sounds of his fist against the wood caused several dogs in the area to begin barking loudly. “Help, Miss Nora, Mr. Bailey, I need your help!  Mom is going to die, and she needs help!  Please!  Please help me!” he screamed loudly, hoping to get the attention of anyone.

 

Lights outside the various apartment homes he’d just run by begin flickering on, out of his line of sight. A few young adults, an elderly male, and several women look out from their front doors and windows, staring at him in their various forms of sleeping attire.

 

Ignoring the worried murmurings now behind him, Ryan continued to bang on the door. “Please! Wake up, wake up! Ms. Nora, you’re a nurse! You can help my mom! I just need some help, Please, she’s going to die! Please...” Ryan shrieked with all of his voice, until his strength gave out and his body fell to the ground..

 

It was at that moment the door finally opened, a graying elderly male with a scraggly beard standing before him. In a jade green robe and pair of thin glasses, his soft features were wrinkled. He was wobbly on his feet, supported by a cane. Seeing the child in his state, the man moved beside Ryan, worry covering his face. “Ryan? What’s wrong, what’s happened?” he asked, patting the child on the back.

Ryan shot his head up, tears rolling down his face.  

 

“Help me.  Please, help me.  My mom is going to die, she needs an ambulance and I don’t know what to do!” Ryan begged, hugging Mr. Bailey by the neck tightly.  

 

Mr. Bailey’s face went cold.  “Oh my dear..  Come inside, come inside, I’ll call 911!  Miss Nora, I need your assistance!” he announced.

 

Behind old Mr. Bailey, a blonde woman in a fluffy pink bath robe stood in horror.  She had a cell phone to her ear, and covered her mouth as she saw the situation unfold.

 

“Barbara, honey, I’m going to have to call you back.  Though I get the feeling it will be for a different reason than planning Kara's birthday party,” Nora whispered quietly.

  


 


	2. Michael's Disdain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DOMESTIC VIOLENCE, VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN, AND VIOLENCE AGAINST A CHILD. CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD.

Just outside of Austin, nestled in the northwest portion of Travis County laid a charming college community with a thriving small-town culture. Flowers bloomed that early June afternoon, and the wind danced through the bright green leaves of the newly-planted trees, and the sun glared down on the city.

Walking along a sidewalk in this small town were a mother and her child, holding hands and smiling at the chirping birds that keep landing on the small cafes they passed. The woman, in her early thirties, had long, candy-red hair down the length of her back, neatly brushed and cared. Wearing a breezy white sundress that accented the hazel of her eyes and the gleam of her bright smile, she is was beautiful sight to behold. Clutching onto her left hand was a boy with dark auburn hair, in a sports T-shirt and athletic shorts. Around six years old, he was of an average build for his age, though had an unusually strong muscle tone about him. Unlike his mother’s happy expression, however, the boy glared despondently at his feet, frowning sadly.

“Look at that one Michael, it’s a robin!” the mother said, pointing to a rather large red bird munching away on discarded chips long since fallen to the ground.

Not bothering to look up, Michael nodded weakly. “Yeah.” he replies.

Tightening her grip on his hand, the mother lost her happy atmosphere, and reached down to pick up her son. Holding him tightly to her body, she began rubbing him on the back.

“It’s okay Michael, Mommy’s going to make everything better, I promise.” she crooned halfheartedly.

“Allison!” a young man’s voice shouted from down the street.

Turning around, the woman smiled at the male, dressed in a dark black outfit with a white collar around his neck and bearing sandy brown hair. He was athletic looking, with a strong figure and a beaming white smile. A long cross pendant hung around his neck, glimmering in the bright sun.

“Father Jacob, it’s good to see you, isn’t it Michael?” Allison asked perkily, putting her son back onto the ground and sighing heavily. “I suppose you’re here to…” she started to stammer, stopping as he nods.

 

Father Jacob palmed his forehead, hugging Allison she came closer.

“Let me call the authorities for you, please. Mitchell Jones will not change, Allison. He’s a threat to any other woman in the world, and even more so to children. Even if you leave, you’re letting him get away with hurting both you and your child!” Jacob whispered quietly, out of Michael’s range of hearing.

She shook her head immediately. “Jacob… I appreciate everything you and Emry have done for us in taking us in, but I can’t… Even though he’s not the man I once knew, Mitchell is still…. He’s still the father of my child. I don’t want any trouble with the law, or him coming after us. He has the kind of money and connections that could make life difficult for us. I just want my child and me away from that man. If we don’t cause a fuss, he’ll leave us alone so long as we’re in the church’s care,” Allison replied, rubbing at a bruise on her arm nervously, the purple mark standing out against her pale skin.

Sighing, Jacob shoved on a brave face. “Alright then.” he says, rubbing Michael’s hair playfully.

“What’s that?” Michael asked, pointing to a small pendant around Jacob’s neck.

Kneeling down, he lets Michael get a better look at it. It is a simple cross, but imprinted with an angel holding a large sword at the topmost prong. “That’s the Archangel Michael, remember him from Sunday school? He’s the angel that brings about the justice of the Lord, and who protects the police, soldiers, grocers, and watches over the sick and weak. I wear it because my father gave it to me when I was little, and I hope that Michael will heal all the illness and darkness in the world!” Jacob explained, holding it fondly.

 

Michael smiled at it, holding onto it firmly as he looks over it. “It’s cool, I wish I had an angel watching over me too,” he replied solemnly.

Smirking slightly, Jacob pulled it off his neck and placed it carefully over Michael’s head, where it fell gently on his stomach. “Then you have it, okay?” he said kindly.

“Oh, Father Jacob, we couldn’t possibly-” Allison started to say, but hushed by a chuckling Jacob.

Standing up from the ground, he ruffled Michael’s hair again. “It’s no problem, Allison. I don’t and won’t have any children to pass that onto, so it’ll ease my mind knowing that it’s in good hands.” Jacob smiled, waving goodbye to them. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning after Mitchell goes to work. Be careful, and call me if anything goes wrong. I’m right next door.” he said, walking off as he waved goodbye.

Turning in the opposite direction, Allison takes her son’s hand again and they continue their walk down the street, back totheir home.

“Mr. Molitor is nice. I wish I had a good daddy like him,” Michael said, playing happily with his new necklace.

Allison nodded. “He sure is, Michael. He sure is.” she replied gently.

 

Michael shut his eyes tightly. “Angel Michael… Can you bring me a good daddy?” he prayed quietly, clasping his hands around Father Molitor’s necklace.

________

 

The pink light of sunset washed over a small rural community of houses, just on the outskirts of the college city. Homes lined the neighborhood with white picket fences, clean-cut grass, beautiful brick buildings, and the sounds of laughing children playing in the street with various toys.

At the end of the drive, however, one home remained dark, their streetlight out, and with many antsy eyes of worried neighbors watching from the privacy and horror of their windows.

Inside the home, Allison had prepared a dinner, baked chicken parmigiana, Mitchell’s favorite. A delicious aroma wafted around the beautiful home, which is adorned with new leather furniture, a gorgeous golden carpet, and some of the nicest electronics that money could buy.

 

To the typical eye, it was a flawless home.

“Daddy’s home.” Michael said. He had been standing watch at the front door window, as per their usual arrangement.

Allison took a deep breath, and does her best to maintain a strong front. “Michael, sweetie, go to your room and don’t come out until Daddy says it’s okay, got it?” she ordered loudly from the kitchen.

“Yes Mommy.” he replied politely.

Doing as he is told, Michael hopped off the footstool, and ran to the tiny bedroom at the end of the hallway. The door slammed shut and was locked hastily.

Within a few moments, the front door opened. It slammed with a loud banging of the wood cracking from the force that it hit against the wall Allison could hear the lock being shoved in, and the sound of something breaking in her family’s antique china cabinet.

Trying not to pay it any mind, Allison attempted to keep a low profile, which ended as soon as Mitchell enters the main living area. Standing at around six and a half feet, with broad shoulders and a muscular build, the man appeared, a threatening sight to behold. Though his tough demeanor is diminished in some capacity by a rather formal suit and tie, which gives a rather corporate aura about him. Mitchell Jones looked like a typical man you’d see on the streets. The kind of person you’d pass on the street and never notice.

“Rough day sweet-” Allison began to say, silenced as Mitchell pulled her from the kitchen by her hair and threw her onto the couch effortlessly.

 

Michael, breaking his promise, poked his head out from his bedroom door as he hears his mother cry out in pain.

“You’re leaving ME?! You, the worthless bitch, are going to leave me!?” Mitchell screamed violently, voice heavily slurred. Strong wafts of alcohol spewed from his breath, and the redness under his eyes signified a large number of previously shed tears, though there none fell from his eyes now.

Allison looked away sheepishly. “I’m not…” she begins to stammer out, silenced as Mitchell’s hand meets her face, the crack echoing in the room.

From his belt, Mitchell pulled out a pocket knife, unfurls it, and pressed it close to her throat. _“You think I don’t know? You really think I’m that stupid, don’t you?! They all talked about it at work today, I heard it Allison! About the drunken senior staff member at the firm that’s smacking his wife around! A wife who had to have Father Molitor save her?!  Who’d you tell? What’d you think I would do? ”_ he screamed, the knife leaving a tiny cut on her delicate throat while she held back her tears.

_“Mitchell, just stop it! Please!”_ she cried out, trying to push him away, but lacking the physical capability to do so.

Enraged by the sight, Michael rushed out of his bedroom and into the living area. Father Molitor’s pendant bounced around his tiny body. “Leave Mommy alone, you big bully!” Michael shouted, kicking his father in the shins with all his might. Without any strength to back his assault, Michael is effortlessly flung across the room like a rag doll and painfully rammed into the wall as Mitchell kicked him with all the strength he could muster.

 

Allison’s eyes went dark. Raising up, Allison threw Mitchell off herself and ran to her child.

 

_“Michael? Sweetie? Talk to me!”_ Allison asked, holding him in her arms. His head bled profusely.

Mitchell walked over to the limp and groaning body of his son, being protected by Allison’s full body. “Little shit… You ruin everything, you know that right?! You ruined our lives, our marriage, and are the most disrespectful child I’ve ever known! Had you not been born, things would have been different, and maybe I wouldn’t have had to teach your mom how to behave” he screamed, kicking at Allison’s side in an attempt to get at his son.

The boy, however, doesn’t cry. Michael stared up at his father defiantly, and spat at him through his mother’s arms. “ _I hate you! I hate you daddy, I wish Father Molitor was my daddy! I wish anyone else was my daddy!”_ he retorts loudly, still clutching as his stomach.

Mitchell chuckled to himself at the display, and wiped off Michael’s saliva that coated his shirt. Tossing the knife to the floor, he reached into the inside of his suit pocket. Pulling out a concealed handgun, he pointed it directly at Michael. “Oh really? You hate me? Well don’t worry, you won’t have to hate me long, you little shit. Once you’re out of the picture? Your ma and I will be plenty happy again. Out of the way Allison,” he slurred incoherently, trying to steady the hand clasped around the handle of the gun. With his free hand, Mitchell threw Allison off of Michael and into the nearby wall.

Frightened by the image of the gun, Michael grabbed at Father Jacob’s necklace, and shuts his eyes tightly “Help me!” he wailed loudly, Michael’s voice echoing throughout the entire neighborhood.

 

“Shut up,” Mitchell bellowed.

The gun fired, and Michael flinched involuntarily at the ear-piercingly loud noise, expecting to feel pain, but instead feeling a splatter of some sticky substance covering his face and body.

Opening his eyes, Michael saw his mother falling towards him back-first, landing on top of him. The front of her white dress is stained red, and blood began to leak from the hole in her chest, covering his clothes in a shockingly vibrant red. There is no life in her eyes, though a teardrop ran down her face, as gravity shifted her once lively face to look directly at Michael’s own.

 

“M…Mommy?” Michael stammered, shaking the limp body atop him. His hands become coated in blood as he tries to push her off and wake her. _“M.. Mommy! Mommy! Mommy wake up! Mommy? Are you okay? Mommy!”_ he screamed, tears falling from his eyes.

Standing over him in a drunken stupor, Mitchell trembled. _“L…Look what you did, Michael. Look what you made me do! I.. I wasn’t going to kill her… I… I’d never kill her… You! You killed her!”_ he screamed, sobbing loudly over the body of his dead wife.

Michael glanced up to see his father, still holding the pistol and aiming it shakily at the boy’s body. As he cocked the trigger, some force moved it ever so slightly to the left. The gun fired, but the bullet missed by a mile, putting a hole in the wall beside Michael’s head.

Losing himself, Mitchell shakes his head and steps backwards. _“No… No, no, no… No!” he shouts, clutching his head painfully. “Get out of my head Allison! I didn’t kill you, Michael killed you! It was all him! It’s his fault!”_ Mitchell cried out, swinging his body around the house, and knocking into various bits of furniture.

The shouting goes on for several minutes, until a loud knock at the door catches the attention of both father and son.

“Allison! Allison! It’s Jacob! Are you alright?! Allison?!” he shouts, banging on the door as hard as he could.

The sound brought Michael’s father back to earth, and Mitchell glanced down at Michael once more, the man’s lips trembling. “You… You...” he stammers out, just before raising the gun to his head. “You made me do this,” Mitchell said, pulling the trigger.

Shutting his eyes after the bang shot in the living room, Michael felt as his father’s weight landed on top to his mother’s, more blood - and other unmentionable fluids - sloshing over his small body.

“ _Allison!”_ Jacob screamed, kicking the door down in his worry.

Rushing through the door, he gasped and covered his mouth at the sight of the bloody bodies of Allison and Mitchell, trapping Michael beneath them as the young boy sat stone faced in between them. Michael’s cross was covered in blood. His face didn’t move, but his arms kept shaking his mother’s body.

 

“Mommy. Wake up mommy. Wake up,” he responded dully, as though he were in a trance.

 

He bent down and freed Michael from the pile, cradling him in his arms. “It’s okay, buddy, it’s okay, you’re safe now…” Jacob murmured, trying to comfort the child as he picks up a nearby wireless phone. Dialing 911, he held the phone up to his ear and continued trying to soothe the child as the other line picked up and answered his call.

“911, what is your emergency?” the operator asks.

Jacob looked over the scene once more, and holds the trembling child even closer. The child wasn’t moving, and his body was like a limp noodle in his arms.

 

“My name is Jacob Molitor, and I need to report a murder-suicide,” he said, looking away in disgust.

 

In his spare hand, he pulled out his cellular phone. Going through his contacts, he stopped at “Joel Heyman” and pressed the texting button.

 

_Call me. I need help. Now._

__


	3. Gavin's Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains serious injury.

Waking up on  that warm summer morning, a teenage male toweled off his wet chocolate brown hair, and made his way into the family’s living room. The sun glimmered through the open glass expanse of windows lining the side of their home. Light struck his still-dewy body, and the man’s polo clung wetly to his well defined chest and tall outline.

 

The home stood as a proud monument to monetary success.  Antique possessions that lined the shelves, with a net value somewhere in the hundreds of thousands.  A hand-carved fireplace, complete with golden mantle, acted as the centermost point in the home.  

 

The teen passed by all of them, throwing the towel lazily on the leather couch to his left.

 

“Alright Isaac Free, time for overdue practice!” the man said to himself peppily.

 

Sitting at the grand piano just by the window, he stretched his hands high in the air, cracking his fingers, hoping to limber them. Isaac lifted up the case protecting the piano keys, and began placing his fingers on the proper spots. The rays of sunrise shimmered over the ivory white keys, the solid black paint of the instrument absorbing the light, making a miniature sun on the cover to warm his smiling face.

 

Isaac pressed into them slowly, creating a warm sound out of the piano.

 

The extravagant Free household soon filled with the melodic sounds of a piano. Even though he played in the early hours of the morning, Isaac knew that his sleeping parents wouldn’t mind. They affectionately liked to call him their little Chopin alarm clock, preferring his music to the irritating noise of buzzers.

 

“Wishing on a dream that seems far off, hoping it will come today.  Into the starlit night, foolish dreamers turn their gaze, waiting on a shooting star!” he sang, the man’s deep voice giving the song a masculine timbre. He’d been working on it for weeks, a birthday present for his special someone.

 

Isaac, at eighteen, was a recent high school graduate and was college-bound in just a mere two months. His parents couldn’t get enough of that, for sure. Their constant nagging at becoming a doctor or physicist had been cute at first, but quickly became nothing more than a nuisance. If the sounds from his keys were any indication, Isaac’s dreams lied in the world of music and the amazing sounds he could produce with his talents.

 

As he continues played through the rest of the morning, the sun moved across the sky slowly, now reflecting off his skin, warming his body and further tanning his already golden skin. “But, what if that star is not to come..  Will their dreams fade to nothing?  When the horizon darkens most, we all need to believe there is hope!” he sang quietly, holding off on the keys ever so slightly.  Then, in a blast of sound, Isaac struck the keys with all the force he had.  “Is an angel watching closely over me, can there be a guiding light I’ve yet to see?  I know my heart should guide me but, there’s a hole within my soul.  What will fill this emptiness inside of me, am I to be satisfied without knowing?  I wish for a change to see, now I all I need, desperately, is my star to come….” he played, finishing the song, and holding the last note as long as his throat could tolerate.

 

“Pretty,” Isaac heard a tiny little voice say. He turned to his side and noticed his baby brother Gavin climbing onto the bench with him, carrying a fluffy brown bear in his arms.

 

Isaac smiled, seeing Gavin wipe the sleep from his eyes. Barely six, the soon-to-be kindergartener was small for his age both in height and weight. Uncannily enough, Gavin’s appearance was almost spot on with Isaac’s, as if they were twins, just born twelve years apart. Except for the lad’s unruly hair. While their hair shared the same brown coloring, Gavin’s hair was constantly longer and stuck up if he even so much as looked at it in the mirror the wrong way.

 

Isaac smiled. “Thank you Gavin, I’m glad you like it. I’m sorry if I woke you. Big bro wanted some practice,” he said, hugging his brother tightly to the side.

“It’s okay. Mr. Paddington and I were up anyway!” Gavin lied, yawning loudly to himself. Mr. Paddington bear soon found himself sitting between the two, placed perfectly and with great care.

 

The family antique that had been handed down for three generations was in good hands, and Isaac smiled, seeing his childhood toy being loved. At first he’d been wary of donating it, considering that Gavin had been an unexpected addition to their family. Apparently vasectomies don’t always “take”, much to his father’s surprise. Still, Gavin was more than capable, treating the toy with care like he’d give to another human baby.

 

His stare down soon ended, as Gavin starts pulling at Isaac's shirt. “Isaac, can you do the pooh bear song?” Gavin asks, giving him an excited look.

 

Isaac grinned. “Of course Gavin, anything for you,” he said, as Gavin crawled onto his lap.

Isaac began playing keys, a much brighter tone echoing through the tall walls of their home. It’s gentle, but upbeat and exciting.

 

“Gotta get up… I’ve gotta get goin’…. I’m gonna to see a friend of mine!” Isaac sang playfully, Gavin smiling wide at his favorite cartoon song.

 

“He’s round and he’s fuzzy, and I love him because he’s just…..” Isaac sang, pausing for Gavin’s sake.

 

“Pooh Bear!” Gavin shouted excitedly, attempting to match the tone, and missing it completely - by a mile, at least.

 

Isaac laughed. “Winnie the pooh bear! Looking for fun! Chasing some honey bees….”

 

The two sit there, singing the song together in the bright morning, swaying back and forth in tune with the music, both smiling, happier than anyone could possibly imagine.

 

+

 

After helping Gavin get dressed for their daily outing, and changing himself into something more sporty, Isaac carried Gavin on his shoulders into the living room. His

 

His mother, now awake, smiled at him as they enter, crocheting a new blanket he assumed for what would be his college dorm.

“Isaac, you are such a darling, taking care of your little brother like that, but you should be out with friends enjoying your summer before heading off to college. Heaven knows why Cameron puts up with you! Don’t worry about the mini-Isaac so much, the lad can take care of himself for once. Leave that sorry kid behind and have some fun on your own!” his mother said, shaking her head towards the end.

 

Isaac rolled his eyes. His mom clearly played favorites with her children, and it irritated him.

 

“Oh, and father will be late from work, I’m afraid. The Murdoch file took too long, so I think we’ll skip on the family outing to the park until tomorrow,” she said, returning to her needlework.

 

“Aww…” Gavin said, clearly disappointed with the news.

 

Isaac laughed to himself, patting the boy on the knees. “Don’t feel bad little guy, I’ll call Cameron and we’ll go ourselves!” he said, already pulling out his cell phone and thumbing through his many contacts.

 

Gavin’s face beamed. “Yaaaaaay!” he says, clapping his hands together.

 

Mrs. Free sighed painfully. “Darling, your boyfriend is probably sick of your brother. Go out and have fun with just the two of you! See a movie. Go skating. Rent a hotel for a day!  Something!” she spat.

 

Isaac shook his head. “Mom, Cameron loves Gavin, chill!” he said, punching the number into his phone, while Gavin held the phone up to his ear for him.

 

Cameron picked up on the other line. “Hey babe, what’s up?” He asks.

 

Isaac smiled. He loved Cameron’s voice. It had a hint of Hispanic to it, likely from his mother’s Mexican heritage. Unfortunately, the years in Texas had butchered it into the twangy southern chords that he knew today.

 

“Love, want to come to the park with me and Gavin today? Our day got jacked, I’m looking for something to do,” he said, already slipping on his sandals, and picking up his keys from the table.

 

“Be there in ten, meet you at the school parking lot, you can drive!” Cameron shot back, hanging up his phone on Isaac, who gave his phone to Gavin to play with, smiling at the other man’s quirk for ending conversations.

 

“Mom, heading out to the park! I’ll be back by eight!” he said, waving goodbye.

 

Mrs. Free threw him a quick kiss and a pleasant smile.

 

“Bye mommy!” Gavin said as well.

 

Mrs. Free doesn’t respond lovingly to her youngest child, returning to her yarn work. “Don’t be a bother to your brother Gavin,” she said bitterly.

 

+

 

Isaac and Cameron each held one of Gavin’s hands, lifting him as the walked around the long park trail. The little one squealed excitedly each time he gets to “fly” in the air.

 

“WHEE!” Gavin cried as he nearly flips between them in mid-air, giggling loudly.

 

Looking past his brother’s jovial experience, Isaac glanced over at Cameron, realizing what a lucky man he is. Cameron is a lot shorter than he is, but still had a ordinary height about him. He wore a pair of really goofy-looking thick rimmed black glasses, and had on his far too worn out drama club t-shirt. Cameron was darkly tanned, half from his mother’s heritage, the other half from doing outside activities with Isaac all the time.

 

“Whatcha starin’ at babe?” he asked, grinning seductively.

 

Isaac chuckled, pushing away his boyfriend’s fast advancing kiss with his hand. “Please, not in public, and not in front of the kids, have some common courtesy,” he replied.

 

Gavin looked up at Isaac innocently. “Sing for me and Cameron! Sing! Sing!” he begged excitedly, hopping up and down, and swinging on their arms.

 

Cameron nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that too. My favorite, if you please.” He says grinning widely.

 

Isaac hums a moment or two, and opens his mouth, letting his voice flow slowly out of his throat.  “When I first saw you, I already knew there was something inside of you..  Something I thought that I would never find, angel of mine!” he sang, hitting the notes beautifully, as a few other park walkers began following them, listening to the a Capella performance.

 

“How you changed my world, you’ll never know, I’m different now, you’ve helped me grow.  You came into my life, sent from above, when I lost all hope, you showed me love.  I’m checkin’ for ya boy, you’re right on time, angel of mine!”  Isaac sang.

 

Looking at him as the words flow, Cameron’s eyes watched everything about Isaac. Both inside and outside, he was truly a blessed man, and he can’t understand how someone so wonderful would have picked him.

 

The song continued, each note making him love Isaac more and more than he already did. He always gave Cameron a song on his birthday, this one in particular from their first celebration years ago. He couldn’t wait to see what he had for him this year.  Isaac had kept it a secret, and wouldn’t give Cameron any hints whatsoever.

 

There’s a small round of applause from the other walkers, a few even that asked for an encore. Cameron and Gavin both clap, and Isaac took a short bow before them all.

 

“Bruv, you’re so good! How you do that?” Gavin asked, motioning for Isaac to pick him up.

 

An odd sensation in his stomach, almost like panic, caused Cameron to grab him instead, ruffling his hair. “Because your brother is a gift from God, and screw anyone that says otherwise!” he proclaimed sassily.

 

Isaac smiled. “Stop filling his head will bullcrap Cam,” he shot back immediately. “I guess I’m lucky to have a good voice. The truth though, is you have to practice and train for it! Otherwise you’ll never get really good, and all your talent will go to waste!” he explained.

 

Gavin’s face tilts to the side. “Bruv, you think I can sing good too someday?” he asked, clearly embarrassed.

 

Cameron nodded his head. “Please, you’ll have an angelic voice. Your whole family is full of them, lucky bastards,” He mumbled, as Isaac slapped him on the head for swearing in front of the young child.

 

Gavin, unaware of the bickering above him, still had a fun look on his face. “Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh bear!” he sang, horribly out of key, but still in a charming voice. Much like Isaac’s, Gavin had something about his words that made the world around them get much brighter, if only for a moment.

 

They all began singing along together, a tad obnoxiously, and quickly lose their previous audience, leaving just the three of them to finish out the last of the trail.

 

The three took a turn on the trail, now walking along the part of it exposed to a nearby highway. It’s a long stretch, but the best part of the walk, as the bright sun freed from the nearby trees hit them as the warmth exploded on their faces.

 

Isaac let out a deep sigh as their rendition of Britney Spears ended.  There was an odd contentment in his face, like a calming acceptance.  “You know I love you both, right?  Like, more than life itself,” he said.

 

“Love you too,” Cameron answered, sneaking a kiss on Isaac’s cheek.  

 

“Me too!” Gavin squealed, leaning over and kissing Isaac’s other cheek.

 

Smiling, Isaac ruffled Cameron and Gavin’s hair.  “Good.  I love you guys too.  Just..  Just felt like saying it,” he whispered.

 

“Cheeseball,” Gavin and Cameron said in unison.

 

The sound of a blaring horn stopped him from moving.  The world slowed to a crawl, Isaac’s eyes widening in fear.  

 

He spun around, and watched a car barrell towards them, clearly off the road, destroying the sidewalk shrubbery that usually served as a barrier between the street and pedestrian sidewalk. There were no signs of slowing down, and stop signs were being destroyed in its wake.

 

So slowly, yet… So quickly.

 

There is no time.

 

Cameron freezes in panic.

 

“ISAAC!” Gavin screamed, reaching out for his brother.

 

Acting quickly, with only a few moments to spare, Isaac gunned for Cameron and Gavin.

 

With every fiber of his strength, he pushed the two of them as hard as he could. With six years worth of bodybuilding and football practice, they flew into the park’s small forest, out of harm’s way.

 

He smiled, seeing Cameron and Gavin fall safely into a patch of grass. He then quickly attempted to save himself, pumping his feet as hard as he could.

 

Sights quickly began flashing before him.

 

Christmas with his family, as Gavin opened up the present that held his Teddy Bear.

 

The state championship, when he made the winning touchdown with only a few minutes left so spare.

 

His and Cameron’s first kiss in the ninth grade, getting caught by the drama teacher.

 

Graduation.

 

Gavin’s birth.

 

Vacations on the beach.

 

Lazy Sundays watching TV.

 

Playing the piano with Gavin in the morning.

 

Isaac realized he won’t make it. The car is inches from him, and he was still in the path of destruction.

 

“I’m sorry,” He managed to spit out, as Cameron and Gavin both reach for him from the ground.

 

“God… If you’re listening… Please…. Take care of them for me… This… This is my last wish… I beg you… “ Isaac thought to himself.

 

The car made impact against Isaac’s body.  He backflipped into the air, smacking against the concrete with a loud thud.  Veering off of the sidewalk, the vehicle spun backwards and went on its merry way, as though nothing had happened.

 

“Isaac!” Cameron shouted, holding Gavin tightly against his chest as he ran to his boyfriend.

 

Bending down over his lover, Cameron put his ear on Isaac’s chest.  A faint heartbeat thudded against the chest.

“C…  Cam?  G..  Gav?” Isaac mumbled quietly under his breath.

 

“Isaac!” Cameron said, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

 

Shaking, Isaac could barely lift his body.

 

“I…  I can’t feel my legs,” Isaac said painfully.

 

Gavin's face was white.  "B..  bruv?" he asked, as tears streamed down his face.

 

 


	4. Ray's Loss

Yawning loudly, a tiny child stretched out in the backseat of a 70’s Impala. Raising up from a gigantic pillow and a soft blanket in the backseat, the tanned skin of a Hispanic boy reflected in the side windows. He reached to the bottom floor, and slid on a pair of thin-framed purple glasses that was laid with care on a weathered cartoon backpack. The child, no older than six, appeared to be thinner and shorter for his age. His black hair stuck up on the side from where he had been sleeping.

 

“Mama?” he asked, yawning once more.

 

“How did Jimmy find us?  We’ve been off the radar for years now thanks to your father and brother, how does a drug dealer fresh out of jail find me just like that?!” a woman asked.  Her tone was hysterical.

 

“He was an idiot and called his old partner that we’d tapped.  Said he “found his bitch traitor thanks to his best bud”.  It’s happening. I’ll text you with more information soon.  Stay on the road for as long as you can, but get Ray ready for the drop,” a deep male voice echoed from the cellular phone’s speaker. A hinge of a hispanic tone danced on his words, mixed with fear and hate.

 

“Mama? Mama, are we at the hotel yet?” the child asked sleepily. He took in his mother’s figure. Madeline, a woman in her early thirties, had cascading black curly hair, and a petite youthful figure. Much like her son, she had a tanned golden skin of her HIspanic heritage. Though her usually gentle face fractured into panic and despair.  Tears ran down her cheeks.

 

“I’ve got to go. I love you sweetheart,” Madeline whispered into the cell phone as she slammed the ancient model shut. She handed it back to Ray and tried to smile. “Sweetie, watch my phone, and tell mommy if it lights up, okay? Mama needs to focus on driving, okay?” she asked hysterically.  Madeline fidgeted with the rear-view mirror, looking at it compulsively.

 

Ray took it, and placed it in his lap with care. “Mama, when can we stop again? We’ve been driving so long now, I’m  tired and want a bed… Can I get a happy breakfast meal too?  With a toy?” he asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

 

“Soon sweetheart,  soon!” Madeline shot back, biting the bottom of her lip.. Her hands twitched violently against the steering wheel, and her breath came and went with great difficulty. “Why don’t you watch your movies for now? Okay sweetheart?  Mommy needs to think, okay?” Madeline asked as she finally regained some modest composure.

 

“Yes mommy,” Ray replied. He laid back down in his “room” on the back seat, and switched on the portable DVD player in the back. The adventures of a cartoon rabbit trying to find its parents with a lovable baby pig played for half an hour before the phone in Ray’s lap started to buzz wildly.

 

Madeline’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. “Ray, sweetie, what’s it say?” she asked.

 

Ray laughs “Mommie, I don’t know how to read, you know that!” he exclaimed, sitting up in the backseat.  He giggled at the mere suggestion.

 

She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel anxiously. “I know you can’t sweetheart, but you know the alphabet, right? Mama taught you all your letters, right? Y.. You’re such a smart boy Ray… Can you tell me what letters are in order? Mama can read them that way,” Madeline asked, breathing in and out heavily. Her pedal is to the metal, and breaking several speeding laws.

 

Ray glances downward at his mother’s cell phone and carefully looked each letter over, focusing intently. “H-A-R-O-L-D-I-S-D-E-A-D period. J-I-M-M-Y-IS-C-O-M-I-N-G period. H-I-D-E-J-U-A-N-A-N-D-R-U-N exclamation point,” he said. He looked to his mother curiously. “Mama, what did that spell?” Ray asks innocently.

 

A chill rushed down Madeline’s spine. She shook her head as her phone buzzes once more. Before she could speak, Ray looked down and began spelling once more.

 

“H-E-I-S-O-N-T-H-E-I-N-T-E-R-S-T-A-T-E-B-E-H-I-N-D-Y-O-U period.  H-E-K-N-O-W-S-Y-O-U-R-C-A-R period. H-I-D-E-J-U-A-N period,” he said quietly.

 

Madeline veered off the interstate, and pulled off the nearest exit. She didn’t bother to read the signs to where she was  One, in particular, caught her attention, with a city park logo. She drove past a hardware store, a yellow diner, several hotels, half a dozen restaurants and a civic center. Madeline wasn’t looking for a city sign, and isn’t trying.

“Ray, sweetie, get your special backpack ready for mommy. Just like we practiced, okay?” Madeline exclaimed.

 

“Yes Mama,” Ray replied. Under the seat of the car, he pulled out a small backpack covered in a popular cartoon logo that he’d rested his glasses on. He also reached inside the back pouch of his mother’s seat, and retrieved out an envelope. “I got the backpack and the letter mama,” he said proudly.

 

Madeline bit back her tears, nearly cutting her bottom lip in the process. “That’s my strong little man,” she exclaimed weakly, as sobs broke through her words.

 

Ray eyed his mother curiously. “Mama? Is something wrong? Are you crying?” he asked.

 

She shook her head in response. “No sweetie, mama’s just fine!” Madeline lied. Quickly, she reached a tiny park, just between several fast food joints and behind the community center.

 

Dozens of children played happily, with parents watching them closely. Several uniformed police officers stood in the middle of the park, talking with several of the parkgoers. For a public park in Austin, it filled itself up with the summer crowds.

 

Madeline parked the car, far away from the public as possible. She covered her face shamefully, and sat quietly in the front. The air kept blowing her hair up and down, until it finally covered her face.

 

The uncomfortable atmosphere caused Ray to shift anxiously in his seat. He strapped on the backpack, just like they’d practiced. “Mama, why are you all quiet?” Ray asked.

 

Small sobs escaped from the front seat. “Ray, crawl up here please,” Madeline asked.

 

Ray did as he was told, and joined his mother in the passenger seat. He sat patiently, with the letter firmly in his hand.

 

“Mama, why-”

 

His mother interrupted his words as she flung herself onto her son. Madeline held him tightly, softly rubbing his back.

 

“Ray, I want you to know that mommy loves you very much. Mommy wants you to be safe and live a wonderful life,” Madeline said rapidly. She rubbed her tears on his T-shirt and gently played with his hair to fix it up from his bed-head state.

 

“I know Mama! You tell me every day!” Ray laughed.

 

Slowly, Madeline rose her head up and kissed Ray on the forehead. “Ray… Mama needs to go for a little while… Remember what I told you that someday Mama would have to go away and leave you with the police? Can you do that for Mama?  Can you do that for Mama, please?” she asked.

 

Ray nodded proudly. His smile beamed. “Of course mama! I’ll go straight to find the popo man and won’t ever talk to a stranger! I give the letter to the popo man, and I do exactly what he says!  He’ll get me a new mommy and daddy until Mama comes back,” he explained.

 

“Right… That’s exactly right sweetheart…” Madeline sniffed, smiling through her tears. Her phone buzzed and she glanced at the phone.

 

I’m on my way to pick you up and keep you safe.  Jimmy’s still got to report for parole, so he doesn’t have much time today.  Meet me at the Alamo and stay in the large crowds.

 

Not wasting a moment, Madeline unlocked the car door. She looked away from her son. “Go on sweetheart… Go… Go do what mama says… The policeman is the nice man in that blue uniform,” she said.

 

Without a second thought, Ray opened the door. He hopped out of it instantly and turned back to his mother. He blew her a kiss. “Bye Mama! I’ll see you soon, right?” he asked.

 

Madeline’s lips trembled.

 

“I… I promise you sweetheart that one day… One day we’ll be together again. Mama… Mama promises that,” she explained.

 

Reaching over, Madeline shut the passenger door. Ray turned around and jogged off to the middle of the park, straight to where the policeman had been standing.

 

The dam broke inside Madeline as she put the vehicle out of park and pulled out of the parking lot. She wept loudly and wailed inside her car. Leaving her son behind, she drove back off in the direction she had been driving not twenty minutes earlier.

 

“God forgive me,” Madeline cried, crossing herself in the chest as she once more hopped on the interstate.

 

+++++

 

In the middle of the park, two officers were chatting loudly. The shorter of the two, a small woman with bulging muscles and short red hair laughed loudly.

 

“I’m telling you, for real! The redneck taped a five dollar cupon to MacHappy’s when I asked him for his license and registration! As if THAT would be enough to bribe ME!?” she exploded.

 

The other officer, a tall man in his thirties, chuckled subtly alongside his partner. His muscles were causing his uniform’s fabric to nearly burst at the seams.

 

Taking off his cap, revealing a completely bald head, the man wiped away the sweat of the early morning patrol. “Holly, girl, you have the CRAZIEST stories. Remind me to tell you the time when my partner drank a little too much and tried to arrest me,” he explained.

 

“I did that one time Matt, let it go!  I was buzzed, it was the holiday Christmas party, and I though you were my husband!” Holly shouted, blushing in the process.

 

“Mr. Popo man?” Ray asked, pulling at the back of the officer’s shirt.

 

The tall man turned around and spotted Ray standing just behind him. “Hey little buddy, I’m Officer Matt Hullum, what can I do for you? he asks politely.

 

Ray smiled and held the small white envelope into the air. “Mama said to give this letter to the popo and do what the popo says! So I’m doing what mama said!” he exclaimed proudly.

 

Officer Matt and his partner glance at each other, reluctantly taking the letter. “Well thank you son, just stay right there, okay?” he asked. Quickly, he tore open the envelope and reads over the handwritten letter.

 

“Mama left for a little while, I saw her car go away! I guess she wants me to be safe while she stays out of the bad man’s way. My mama is  nice!” Ray said brightly.

 

While the child spoke relentlessly about his mother, Officer Matt’s face slowly began to fall with each passing second. A pleasant optimism that once covered his face was replaced by unspeakable horrors. His jaw fell, and a chill swept his body despite the sweltering sunlight.

 

“What’s it say?” Holly asked, trying to peek over his shoulder to little avail.

‘

Officer Matt hides the letter from his partner. “Nothing important. Just a stupid prank, I’ll take care of it and call his folks. You keep patrolling,” he said lightheartedly. He took Ray by the hand, and escorted him away from his partner. In a swift movement, Officer Matt takes out his cell phone, and rummages through his contacts. He selected “Pinkie”, and dialed it. Matt stuffed the letter back into the envelope and hid it in his pants pocket.

 

“Caiti Ward, Senior Staff, Child Protective Services, how can I help you?” a woman said brightly on the other end.

 

“Pinkie, it’s Matt in Austin’s Zilker Park. Can you get here in thirty seconds or less?” he said darkly. He parked himself and Ray on a bench, and waits for a reply.

 

“I’m about to make a house-visit.  Can it wait a little while, or is it  an emergency?” Caiti asked.

 

Matt glanced down to Ray. “I’ve got a big problem with a child, and boy is this one a doozy. Frankly, I’m scared to go to my supervisors. I’m scared what they’d do to him, so I… I need your help,” he mumbled under his breath.  

 

“What’s the problem?” Caiti asked sadly.

 

Grunting, Matt sighed.  “Remember Jimmy the Kid?  That drug dealer that the nice Catholic family testified against to send him away?  The ones that the state state refused to give witness protection to because of “funding”?  Well…  Jimmy’s out on parole, and I’ve got the son of the family sitting next to me.  His mother has left me a letter, and I want to get this one in your hands immediately,” he answered.

 

“Be there in ten,” Caiti responded, hanging up in an instant.

 

 


	5. Beginnings

The Austin division of Child Protective Services, located on the third floor of the State Services building, stood right next to the Austin State Hospital and by the intramural fields.    
  
Like the rest of the offices inside, CPS had a very corporate atmosphere.  The many employees were dressed in suits, ties, and professional attire that were in dull colors.  Cubicles lined the many hallways of their third floor, where the employees were talking dully with local law enforcement, parents, and people who called in to report potential abuse.    Their faces were bored and it was obvious to all that a good third of the staff didn't want to be there.  
  
Though at the head of the line of cubicles, a circle of employees were meeting inside the front conference room.    
  
At the head of the table was a woman with long, curly blonde hair.  She wore a bright red business suit, and had a motherly face and a smile that brought  light into the otherwise dim and dreary office.  
  
She placed a recording device in front of her, an antique model that still worked on cassettes.  "Today is May 30th, 2004.  The senior CPS staff has gathered today for scheduled meeting #39 of the year.  Topic of conversation is the approval of Act 205 of the Texas State Legislature, otherwise known as the "Child Priority Act", in conjunction with the HomeHunter Initiative," the woman said quickly.  Taking her seat at the long oval table, she crossed her legs and sighed.  "I am Barbara Dunkleman, Director of Child Protective Services.  With me today is Kara Heyman, Senior Staff of Child Placement," she said.  
  
Nodding at the far end of the table was a woman of average height and weight, with short-cut blonde hair that was bobbing around her face.  She wore a white suit alongside a stunning red pendant.  "Kara Heyman, Agent #603," she said, as Barbara pointed to her.  
  
"Also with us is Joel Heyman, Senior Staff of Budgeting and Accounting," Barbara said, pointing to the man next to Kara.  
  
He was the tallest of their group, just around six feet in height  Unlike his wife, Kara, the man was a more more casual dresser.  Joel wore a polo shirt engraved with a video game set of triangles on the right side of his shirt.  He was lanky, and could use a couple of hamburgers to add onto his non-existant weight.  
  
"Joel Heyman, Agent #305," he said dully, taking a long sip of his thermos of coffee.  
  
Barbara adjusted her hair.  "Finally, we have Senior Staff of Behavioral Analysis, Miss Caiti Ward," she said into the recorder.    
  
By herself on the opposite side of Kara and Joel, Caiti had and intricately brushed brunette with charming features and a soft face.  Her wardrobe was the most professional of all of them, with a full business suit and skirt in Khaki, following the CPS dress code to a "t".    
  
"Caiti Ward, Agent #803," she remarked.  
  
Nodding as the introductions were finished, Barbara pushed the recorder back so she could access her notes.  "Today marks the start of the Child Priority Act.  As the rest of you are likely aware of, this means that any child who comes to us that is classified as a Series 7 or higher offender can be placed into specialized care.  Furthermore, the child's parents will have their rights terminated indefinitely, where only the child can choose to have them reinstated.  With that in mind, in the last two weeks, we have a set of four children who fall into series 7-10 come into our care.  It is our duty today to determine if special placement is needed.  For that, I'm going to turn over to Kara for our first child," she said, checking off one of her many lists she had in a stuffed planner.  
  
Kara nodded, and picked up a cream colored manilla envelope.  An "8" was plastered onto the front in a large red font.    
  
"Child's name is Gavin Free.  He is six years old, and was turned over to our care by his parents, Mrs. Diane Free and Mr. Jacob Free.  According to them, they had no time to raise a second son after their first, Isaac, was critically injured in a motor-vehicle accident.  Diane and Jacob signed the paperwork, terminating their rights.  When the child came into my care, he has a noticeable issue with speaking and I believe him to be temporarily mute out of shock.  He was a witness to his brother's accident, and has severe trauma as a result," Kara explained, turning to the rest of the panel.  
  
Her husband sighed, furrowing his eyebrows.  "Kara, how is this a Class 8?  It's sad, I know, but I can't see this as warranting the Child Priority Act," he answered.  
  
Kara nodded.  "Yes, and under normal circumstances, I would agree.  However, there's more to this story than just that," she said.  Turning the pages in the file, she pushed a set of photos towards the rest of her team.  "The one in the hospital bed is Isaac Free, who is currently in a coma.  The other is Cameron Collins, Isaac's boyfriend.  Cameron insists that he and Isaac will want to adopt the child in the future, and that Gavin should not have been abandoned as he was.  He came and spoke to me personally, and explained that besides been abandoned by his parents, that Gavin was a victim of psychological abuse by his mother, who never loved him.  The teen even had signed affidavits by neighbors to collaborate the statement.  After the accident, she blamed Gavin for her older son's injury, and did everything but hit the child with a blunt axe.  He says that's why Gavin won't speak now," she explained  
  
"Why couldn't Cameron and this Isaac person adopt him?" Caiti asked.  
  
Kara shook her head.  "They couldn't pass any of our adoptable tests.  Neither have a home of their own, they have zero income due to their status as students, and Isaac is still touch and go as he comes in and out of consciousness.  A shame, Cameron loves this child, and so does Gavin’s brother," she answered sadly.  
  
"I see," Joel said, adjusting his tie.  "Okay then, I'll give it a pass.  I’m sure that Gavin can go back to his brother should things go positively.  That’s the beauty of the Child Protective Act, they have the right to choose," he answered.  
  
"As do I!" Caiti said, raising her hand.    
  
Barbara nodded.  "I as well.  With 4/4 votes of the Child Priority Act Committee, Gavin Free is hereby assigned to the HomeHunters program.  Next case please, Miss Ward," she said, smiling happily.  
  
Standing up, Caiti retrieved her own case file.  A red nine was stamped on this one.  "Three days ago, a letter was left with Ray Narvaez, who was put in the care of an Officer Matt Hullum.  The letter was short, but simple.  Mrs. Madeline Narvaez, Ray's mother, terminated her parental rights and asked that Ray be put into a safe child care home and given a new identity," she explained.  
  
"Narvaez?  Why does that name sound so familiar?" Kara asked, scratching her chin curiously.  
  
Caiti sighed.  "Remember the Jimmy/Narvaez case from a couple of years back?  The one where the local drug dealer got caught buying a huge stash of drugs by a small Catholic family called the Narvaezes?  Their testimony put away one of the most dangerous criminals on the streets.  Well, this is the son of those two parents," she said, pacing around the desk nervously.  "Well, Jimmy is out on parole, and according to the letter, came to get revenge on the family.  Since the Narvaez family did not qualify for witness protection, the mother and father have gone into hiding somewhere, and asked that their child be kept safe by the state.  So, since he came to us first, it's up to us, I suppose," she answered.  
  
Humming, Joel shook his head.  "How could they not qualify for witness protection?" he asked.  
  
Hunkering her head down, Caiti hugged the case file tightly.  "The State said that there wasn't enough funding.  That's the official story, at least," she offered  
  
"Racist asshole judge with a big anti-immigration bigoted constituency?" Joel asked.  
  
"Comment is off the record!" Barbara shouted instantly to the government owned tape recorder.  She shot Joel an angry glare, to which he shrugged at.  
  
"Exactly," Caiti mumbled.  
  
Kara folded her arms.  "Well, if that's the case, then I say yes!  A very firm yes!" she answered.  
  
Joel nodded as well.  "Absolutely.  Hope the dipshit judge enjoys paying double the rate he would have otherwise," he bellowed  
  
"Off the record!" Barbara screamed again, throwing a wad of paper at Joel's head.  
  
Joel rolled his eyes.  "I vote yes," he said.  
  
Sighing, Barbara nodded.  "I as well.  With 4/4 of the committee agreeing, Ray Narvaez is hereby placed into our HomeHunters program.  Next case please," she said, scribbling in her notebook.  
  
Next to stand was Joel, holding up a bright red folder.  A "10" was stamped several times on the cover.  "Michael Jones.  Need I say more?" he asked.  
  
Caiti, Barbara and Kara shook their heads immediately.  "No," she said in unison.  
  
Barbara scribbled on her pad again.  "With 4/4 agreeing, Michael Jones is hereby placed in the HomeHunter program," she said.    
  
Last of the committee, Barbara stood as Joel took his place at the table again.  A pale green folder was in her hands, stamped with a "10" as well.    
  
"My case is James Ryan Haywood.  The child came into our care after his parents were sent to the emergency room.  Both had overdosed on methamphetamines, and the mother is currently in critical condition.  He is malnourished, underweight, and shows signs of growth dysfunctions due to lack of a proper diet.  At time of pickup, he had not had a bath or shower in three weeks, and failed all of his classes according to his school.  He is thirteen, and has asked that he never be put back with his parents again," she explained painfully.  
  
Joel rose his hand.  "Just for clarification, Ryan’s the kid that came into your office that Tuesday morning?  The one who couldn't even wear an extra small hoodie that we had in stock?" he asked.  
  
"Correct," she said.  
  
"Good God, he definitely gets a yes from me then.  That poor kid needs all the love and care he can get," Joel replied, drinking back the last of his coffee in one pitiful gulp.  
  
Caiti wiped the tears out of her eyes.  "Oh my God, I brought that poor kid lunch until the temporary foster parents came to pick him up.  He ate like an animal, starved to death!  Ryan is just the saddest thing I've ever seen in my life," she shot out.  
  
Sadly, Kara nodded.  "Yeah.  The worst part of it was that he didn't want any of our help for anything.  Like he felt bad that he was being helped," she stammered out.  
  
"All yes, I assume?" Barbara asked, bringing the meeting back onto its original tracks.  
  
"Yes," Kara, Caiti and Joel said in unison.  
  
Barbara nodded.  "Very well then.  With a 4/4 vote, Ryan Haywood is hereby placed into the HomeHunters program.  This brings an end to our case files, so we'll now move onto the next topic at hand.  Kara, could you let our guests in please?" she asked.  
  
Hopping up from the table, Kara dashed to the door.  She opened it, where two tall men were already standing in wait.    
  
"For the record, we are joined by Dr. Jack Pattillo, a doctor in the field of child psychology and previous Director of Child Protective services," Barbara said, waving Jack in.  
  
The man stood at a staggering six or more feet in height, with a bushy red beard and a full figure.  The man was somewhere in his middle thirties, wearing a casual Hawaiian button up, cargo shorts, and flip flops.  He sat next to Barbara and remained there quietly.  
  
"We are also joined by Geoff Ramsey, who holds a master's degree in Behavioral Science, specializing in children.  He previously worked as a liaison for the FBI and the Austin Special Victims Unit before joining the Child Protective Services with our HomeHunters program.  Mr. Ramsey?" she asked, signaling him to join them as well.  
  
A man a few years younger than Dr. Pattillo entered.  Like Jack, Geoffrey was dressed in casual attire, a black Metallica T-Shirt, and long baggy jeans.  Tattoos went up and down his arms, with a plethora of different designs.  He had a bushy mustache and beard that covered his entire lower half of his face.    
  
"Thanks guys!  Glad to be here," Geoff said, plopping down next to Joel and kicking his feet up on the desk.  "So, do my big brother and I have kids yet or not?" he asked.  
  
Barbara nodded.  "Yes, we have four candidates for you.  We'll give you their files at the end of this meeting.  In the meantime, are the two of you prepared to move into our first facility?  We need your approval before we can finalize all of the documentation," she asked.  
  
Dr. Pattillo nodded.  "Absolutely.  Geoff and I have moved our things into a hotel room for the time being, but we're most definitely able and ready to move at a moment's notice," he answered politely.  
  
"Mr. Ramsey?" Barbara inquired.  
  
Geoff smirked.  "Yep.  As ready as I'll ever be.  When can we see them?" he asked, giddy with anticipation.


	6. A Bad Start

The HomeHunters, an orphanage that served the city of Austin, had been built just past the local school district and  in a rural community that was miles different than the hustle and bustle of Austin's bigger city.    
  
A house, two stories in height, stood tall and proud in dark red brick and bright white siding.  A two car garage had been built to the side, already filled with a green family van and a perfectly good sedan that could hold five people.    
  
Already inside, Geoff and Jack were dusting off the last of the house.  The open layout would be good for active children, with only a few pieces of soft furniture in the living area, and a play area just for them off to the side.  Outside was even better, with a moderately sized backyard, and half a dozen items of playground equipment that had been donated from the local schools.  
  
The upstairs bedrooms were already ready for the kids, each furnished with a full sized bed, a chest of drawers, a closet full of clothes that had been purchased after measuring their sizes, and a television set.  Geoff had bought the kids their own video game consoles from flea markets that were placed inside the rooms.  They were Nintendo 64's and fairly outdated for 2008, but were cheap enough to buy for all of them and get them a remarkable video game library.  Jack, on the other hand, spend money on getting the kids televisions sets and allowing the house to be wired for cable television.    
  
Their own rooms, on the bottom floor, were exact opposites of each other.  Jack's room had been filled with books, neatly kept, and had added a typewriter desk for his next book.  Having already written three bestsellers, Jack was eager to add a fourth to help fund their new household.  The design was clinical, clean, and meant for someone who had a lot of work to get accomplished.  
  
Geoff's, however, was more homey.  Pictures from his time as an SVU cop and FBI liaison lined the wall with happy faces and drunken nights out at bars.  In the middle was one of him and a blonde-haired woman as a smaller teen, holding hands and kissing under a moonlit night.    Instead of doctoral books, it was filled with child-level books and stuffed animals should any of them want to come talk.  Though he did have an old Xbox that was hooked up to his shabby television set.  
  
Finishing his cleaning spot in the kitchen, Jack sighed.  
  
"Geoff, are you sure this was the brightest idea?  I mean, I know we've always wanted to have kids and run an orphanage, but this is a pretty big step.  I'm a little worried I'm not going to be the right kind of father material," Jack mumbled quietly to himself.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Geoff snorted as he opened up the drapes to their front window.  "Dude, we're going to be fine.  You and I both went through the whole system before, and we both know how cruddy that was!  I mean, it wasn't a nightmare, but pretty damn close.  We know how these kids are feeling, and we're even smarter now that we've got experience in the real-life field.  If you didn't think it'd help, why'd you go get your doctorate?" he asked.  
  
Jack huffed.  "I know, I know, I know I'm being a worry-wart, but Geoff, this isn't some paper I'm writing based on compiled studies.  These are real life children!  What if I screw up?  They'll be messed up for the rest of their life, and it will be my fault!  I'd be no better than those foster parents that tried to take us in and fail at it," he said darkly.  
  
"You're not though," Geoff said, walking with his brother and patting him on the shoulder.  "Jackie, I've just got this great feeling about all of this.  Sure, it's going to be hard at times, but this was the best decision I've ever made!  I'm tired of working for the feds and sending kids off into the world, not knowing how they're going to handle the situation.  This way, I know for sure that they're going to be in good hands.  That's why you left the college, right?  You were tired of teaching how to save kids and not have any of your students listen?" he asked.  
  
Nodding, Jack groaned.  "You're right, you're right, I know you're right," he stammered our sadly.  
  
Before much else could be discussed, the front doorbell rang loudly.    
  
Barking from the upstairs, a large chocolate-colored German Shepard dashed to the front door.  He was in attack mode, growling at the door and waiting for Geoff to issue a command.  
  
Jack fake-sobbed.  "Geoff, did you have to bring the mutt with you?  Couldn't you have left it with Griffy?" he begged.  
  
"Down Grif," Geoff ordered.   
  
Grif, the German Shepard, did as he was told.  He went into a sitting position, panting happily as Geoff walked by and patted him on the head.    
  
"Griffy's coming down after she finishes her stuff with Burnie's company.  It wouldn't have mattered if I did leave him, he'd be here before school started back," Geoff said, walking to the door.  He stared through the peephole and beamed.  "Kids are here Jack, you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Oh God!  I'm not ready for this!  The house is still a mess and I-" Jack said, groaning loudly.  
  
Geoff rolled his eyes and opened up the front door.  He put on a bright smile as the four kids stood before him, standing in front of Barbara Dunkelman who was in her typical red suit.  
  
At the front was Ryan, wearing a pink hoodie despite the heat.  He shook, holding out his hand to Geoff.  "Hel...  Hel...  Hello sir, I'm Ryan," he replied.    
  
Geoff took the hand and shook it firmly.  He felt each and every bone in the child's hand.  "Hello Ryan, I'm Geoff.  You can call me Geoff or dad, whatever you prefer," he said happily.  He nodded at the back of the house, where Jack waved neverously.  "That's Jack, I call him Jackie.  He can be called dad, papa, or whatever you'd like," he said.  
  
Moving inside the home, Ryan shook Jack's hand limply.  "Hello sir, I'm Ryan," he said, stammering an obviously practiced line.  
  
Ray Narvaez was up next, grabbing Geoff's hand without asking permission.  "Hiya Geoff, I'm Ray!  Are you and Jackie my new daddies like Barbie said?" he asked.  
  
"Barbie?" Geoff asked, turning to Barbara who smiled playfully.    
  
"Long story.  Ray decided my name was too long, so I'm Barbie now.  Isn't it just...  Wonderful?" Barbara said, patting Ray on the head gently.  
  
"Thanks!" Ray exclaimed.  The boy ran inside and hugged Jack by the legs.  "Hi Jackie, I'm Ray!  You're my new daddy, so hi!" he announced.  
  
Geoff smiled brightly.  "Nice kid.  He seems really happy, given the circumstances," he said.    
  
"Michael?  Don't you want to say hi to your new father?" Barbara asked politely.  
  
Returning to the kids still standing outside, Geoff was soon met with Michael Jones.  His hair had put on some serious curls with the May heat really taking its toll on the atmosphere.    
  
Geoff bent down to Michael's level and held his hand out to the child.  "Hi Michael, I'm Geoff.  How are-"  
  
Leaning over, Michael spat in Geoff's face with all the saliva he could muster.  "Bite me," he said darkly.  He walked past Geoff, clutching a silver cross in his hand.    
  
"Nice kid.  He seems really happy, given the circumstances," Geoff remarked sadly, as he wiped away the spit on his face.  
  
Barbara frowned.  "I'm sorry, he's just...  Well, wouldn't you?" she asked.  
  
Geoff nodded.  "Oh yeah, that's for sure," he answered.    
  
With only one child left, Geoff turned to Gavin.  He held his teddy bear tightly against his chest, and hiding his face.  
  
"Hi, you must be Gavin, right?  I really like your teddy bear.  What's his name?" Geoff asked.  
  
Gavin remained silent, shaking his head behind the bear.  
  
Barbara bit her bottom lip.  "That's okay Gavin.  Go on inside, it's hot out here, isn't it?" she said, wiping the sweat from her own brow.    
  
Doing as he was told, Gavin walked inside the house, still hiding behind his bear.    
  
Left to their own devices, Barbara, Geoff and Jack stood in a circle as the four children sat on the leather couch in the living room.   
  
Ryan was curled up in a ball on the long end of it, buring his face in his legs.  
  
Michael mumbled some sort of prayer into his necklace, letting Gavin lean against him.  The redhead didn't seem to mind Gavin's presence in the slightest.  
  
On his own devices, Ray held Grif by his neck, hugging the dog as tightly as he could.  Grif seemed happy with the attention, panting and grinning like a Cheshire cat.    
  
"Well...  You three have a lot on your plates, I won't keep you from it.  Just call if any of the kids have issues, or if we need to think about a different placement.  Joel and Caiti are in charge of home-visits, which will be spontaneous and private with each child.  Any questions?" Barbara asked, clapping her hands together.  
  
Geoff shook his head.  "Nah, I think I got it covered.  You, Jack?" he asked.  
  
"Not really at this moment, no.  The next steps are making interaction, developing a rapport, and identifying possible problems that require gentle correction.  We should-" JAck said, silenced as Geoff covered his mouth.  
  
"No questions Barbie.  I'll text you how the first night goes later tonight," Geoff answered.  
  
Nodding, Barbara shook Geoff and Jack's hands, hugged the necks of all four kids, and exited reluctantly.    
  
Geoff locked the front door, and spun around to push Jack towards the kids.    
  
"So, guys, have you met each other before, or should we do introductions?" Geoff asked, sitting next to Ryan.  He put his hand around Ryan's side and hugged him.  
  
Ryan's glazed over eyes didn't move.  "I lived with Ray at the Daytons.  Michael and Gavin lived with the Jenzens.  We ate breakfast together.  We know each other a little," he said in a monotone voice.    
  
Leaping on top of Michael and Gavin, Ray giggled.  "They're my buddies!" he said, hugging Michael and Gavin's necks.  Michael tried to push the energetic child off of him, while Gavin curled even further into MIchael's side.  
  
Jack tried to raise up and stop Ray, but Geoff stopped him.  "That's good!  Well, actually, they're your brothers now!  You're all brothers, and we're all a big family now.  I know things have been bad the last couple of weeks, but that's over now.  Jack and I are here for you, whatever you need, we'll get you," he explained.  
  
Ryan looked away.  "You...  You don't have to do that Mr. Ramsey," he said quietly.  
  
Geoff tilted his head curiously.  
  
"We're not a family," Michael spat out bitterly.  
  
Jack and Geoff turned to the spitfire child.    
  
Michael stood up from the couch, holding Gavin's hand while the Free child still hid in his body.  "Not a family!  I don't want a family, and Gavin doesn't want a family!  Families are bad!  Bad bad, bad!" he shouted angrily.  Running off, Michael ran with Gavin in his hand, up the stairs and into the bedrooms they'd toured a few days earlier with Barbara.  Jack and Geoff heard the door slam shut with the force of a typhoon.  
  
"I don't want one either.  Just...  Just don't worry about me, okay?" Ryan mumbled.  He collapsed into himself, hiding inside of his hoodie and pulling down the hood.  He maneuvered out of Geoff's hug, and walked limply towards the same staircase.  His door shut softly, but they could hear the door lock in the process.  
  
"Oh dear..." Jack said, pouting to himself.  
  
Geoff sighed.  "I didn't expect anything less to be honest.  Give them all time.  They'll come to see that we care," he said, patting Jack on the knee supportively.  
  
"I hope so," Jack responded.  
  
"I love your puppy!" Ray exclaimed.  
  
Jack and Geoff turned around, watching as Ray hugged the dog again.  Grif hugged back, with a paw around Ray's shoulder.  
  


  
  
  



	7. Home Life - Breakfast

The HomeHunter Orphanage had a particularly gloomy air about it in the following days after the kids moved in for the long-haul..

Ryan hunkered up in his room, never coming out unless Jack or Geoff asked him, usually at dinner time. Though even then, when the skin-and-bones child came down for dinner, he ate like a bird. He picked around his meal, never taking seconds.

Michael and Gavin were unusually bonded to each other. Hiding in the red head's body, Gavin had been never apart from his new brother. Michael was happy to have a friend, but never allowed Jack or Geoff to get near them. He'd yell, spit, bite, or just do about anything to keep them away from their room. More than one band-aid had been applied to Geoff's fingertips.

Then there was Ray.

Downstairs at 7 AM in the morning, Ray had been already up and attempting to ride Grif with all his muster. The dog had none of that, and made a game out of running away from Ray, always leading just enough ahead to make Ray feel as though he was catchable.

"Doggie! Doggie! Doggie! Come here Doggie! Let me love you!" Ray shouted, giggling brightly.

Geoff chuckled in the kitchen, pouring himself a large cup of coffee. "I'm glad you like Grif. Did you know my wife and I have had him for the last four years? He was my wedding present from my best friend Burnie. The dog also peed on my wife's dress and nearly got thrown into the outside lake," he said happily.

Stopping immediately, Ray covered his mouth. "Your lady was gonna throw that puppy away!? No! Not the puppy!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Oh please, she's been away from him for the last couple of weeks and is about to sob to death every night without her furry pillow. Griffy loves him now, so don't worry! The "puppy" is staying, and you play with him just as much as you want," Geoff said, ruffling Ray's hair as he passed by the child and plopped his rear-end on the couch.

"Yay!" Ray shouted. He resumed the chase, running after the dog with a renewed aplomb.

"Hello Mr. Ramsey," Ryan said.

Looking up from the three-ring-circus that was Ray, Geoff spotted Ryan walking down the stairs and entering the living room. He'd been in the shower for the last forty-five minutes, and smelled like Bath and Body Works had vomited over him.

"Good morning Ryan! How's it going?" Geoff asked eagerly.

Ryan sat down quietly on the opposite couch, curling his knees up to his chin as usual. "I'm fine. Thank you Mr. Ramsey," he answered.

Sighing, Geoff shook his head. "Listen, Ryan. I'd appreciate it if you called me Geoff or anything but Mr. Ramsey. You make me feel like I'm 40 years old," he said with a bright laughter.

Ray had finally caught his "prey", and hugged Grif's neck nearly to death. "I thought you were 80! You've got an old man beard like Grandpa Carlos!" he shouted, giggling to himself.

Groaning, Geoff fell flat to the side. "No! I'm not an old man! I'm young! I'm young and beautiful!" he sobbed in a fake tone.

His exaggerated display earned a smirk from Ryan, who chuckled quietly.

"Old man, old man, old man!" Ray shouted, letting go of Grif and rushing over to Geoff. He leapt up on the man's lap and started pulling at his mustache.

Geoff laughed, hugging Ray.

"Now.. The sleepy heads known as Jack, Michael, and Gavin won't be up until ten or later. How about we make some breakfast?" he asked.

Ryan's face lost its smirk, and he retreated back into the couch behind him.

"Yes! I want bacon and eggs and all the biscuits! Can I have cheese on mine? I like cheese. Not as much as hot pockets, but hot pockets have cheese!" Ray replied, talking Geoff's ear off as the older man stood up and carried Ray into the kitchen.

"Sure thing, we'll get you whatever you want! Want to help me? I could use an expert to shred the cheese!" Geoff said, turning to Ryan. "Ryan? What would you like to eat? Same as Ray?" he asked.

Ryan shook his head. "That's okay Mr-... I mean, that's okay Geoff. I... I don't have to have anything to eat. I'm not all that hungry," he responded.

A loud growl from Ryan's stomach (that could have doubled as the ravaged roar of a lion on the Serengeti), betrayed his earlier statement.

"Uh huh. Well, I'm going to assume you're at least a little hungry. If I make food, will you please eat it? I don't want you starving to death on me!" Geoff asked politely.

Ray raised his hands up already. "Eat! Eat! Eat! I'm cooking, you have to eat it! 'Cuz I am the best cook ever! I'm the best at everything!" he said supportively.

"That's okay! Really, you don't have to cook for me! Don't... Don't go out of your way, please!" Ryan begged. His face was dark, bordering on hysterical.

Geoff tilted his head, turning to Ray. "I say we make Ryan the best meal ever! How about that?" he asked.

"Yay! Let's do it!" Ray proclaimed.

Ryan shook, holding his body protectively in his arms.

Geoff entered the kitchen, plopping Ray on the counter. He gathered the bare necessities from the nearby fridge, handing Ray a block of cheese. Geoff also grabbed up a handful of eggs, and a package of bacon. From the upper cabinets, Geoff retrieved a grader and a bowl, handing them to Ray.

"Fill it up just to halfway, okay?" he asked.

"Got it!" Ray replied, saluting Geoff as though he was a military leader. Then, in a wild display of raw power, the lad began grinding the cheese speedily. Chunks of it started to fly out of the bowl and onto Geoff, who didn't care in the least.

On his own, Geoff took a new bowl and cracked half a dozen eggs into it. With a whisk, he began stirring it as fast as Ray was.

"Can... Can I help?" Ryan asked.

Turning to the entrance to the kitchen, Geoff saw Ryan standing sheepishly in the doorway. His hood was up, face turned away.

"If.. If you're gonna cook for me, I want to help. I... I don't want to be a bother," he answered.

Geoff smiled warmly. "I'd love your help, and you are never a bother. Can you grab the instant biscuits from the fridge, open them up, and put them on a baking pan?" he asked.

Nodding immediately, Ryan moved into the kitchen, doing as he was told. As he did, Geoff made sure to set the preheating timer for the oven.

"Done!" Ray shouted.

Ryan and Geoff looked to the counter. Ray was done all right, having filled up the bowl entirely, and covered himself in cheese shreds. As if a fine snow had covered their kitchen area.

"Thank you Ray!" Geoff said, taking the bowl and putting it to the side. "Now, how about you help clean up the mess? Can you pick up all the cheese on the table and floor and put them in the trash for me?" he asked.

Ray saluted Geoff, nodding. "Yes sir! I'm the best cleaner ever too! Best best best best best!" he shouted.

The child hopped off the counter, where his cheese covered body left a trail as he ran around the floor.

Geoff chuckled, and he put his bowl of whisked eggs to the side. Reaching under the stove, he grabbed a skillet and threw it on one of the burners. He then went back to the package of bacon and unfurled it. Once the skillet had warmed, Geoff threw the bacon on it, where it sizzled loudly.

Without realizing it, Ryan smelled the cooking bacon deeply. His lips were salivating as he put the pre-made biscuits onto a buttered pan. Geoff caught it, even under the child's hood.

"So Ryan, did you do a lot of cooking before in your last home?" he asked. His face skewed, as if knowing the answer to come. Yet, conversation was the key.

Ryan shook his head. "No... We, uh... We got stuff from the gas station. Burritos and stuff," he answered quietly.

"I see, well... I hope I'm not disappointing you much," Geoff said, with a curved smile.

"Huh?" Ryan responded, turning over to Geoff immediately.

Geoff flipped the bacon on the skillet, and prepped a towel-laden plate to drain the unnecessary grease. "Well, Jack's a picky eater. He worked at an animal processing plant for McDonalds while working through his bachelor's degree. He said we're never allowed to get take out except for special occasions. So we'll be cooking a lot like this in our home. We're big on family dinners here, I hope that's okay?" he asked.

Ryan stopped pulling biscuits out of the tubed package. Everything about him halted. His face muscles were tight, but his eyes shaking.

"Is that okay with you, Ryan?" Geoff asked..

A small smile curved on Ryan's face. Almost nonexistent in nature, Geoff barely caught it from under the thick gray hood.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's okay. I... I think that's cool," he responded.

Geoff plopped several hot pieces of bacon onto the napkin-covered plate, where they began to drain.

"You know, Ryan, I could use a lot of help in the kitchen here. We're going to have to cook a lot for all these growing boys. Would you mind helping me every now and then, if you want to, or if you’ve got the time?" Geoff asked.

Finished with his task, Ryan placed the biscuits into the pre-heated oven that Geoff pulled down for his sake.

"Are you sure? I... I don't want to get in the way," Ryan said, backing away as Geoff closed the oven and set the timer.

Geoff nodded. "I'm sure.  None of you kids will ever be in the way. Well, unless you decide to come in with a fire-ax and chop the stove in half. Then you might be moderately in the way," he answered with a deep chuckle.

Ryan snorted, smiling brightly.

"All done!" Ray shouted.

Ryan and Geoff turned around slowly. Ray had collected every scrap of cheese on the floor, and it had been piled in an area. Grif licked up each and every scrap.

"I found a vacuum!" Ray said, smiling and laughing as though he'd discovered nuclear future.

Geoff rolled his eyes and bore his stare into Grif's puppy-dog eyes.

"Stop using the children to get what you want. I know what you're doing, you sadistic Shepard!" he exclaimed.

Grif whined, throwing his head on Ray's shoulder.

Ray's face pouted.

"Don't be mean to the puppy! He just wanted a snack! Poor puppy!" Ray shouted, hugging Grif tightly.

Ryan laughed.

"Don't you take his side, traitor!" Geoff said, softly play-slugging Ryan on the shoulder. He turned back to the cooling bacon and snagged two pieces. Geoff held them out to Ryan and Ray. "Take this and have a quick snack, my poor little puppies," he said with a bright smile.

Ray snagged his immediately, cramming half into his mouth, and sharing the other half with Grif.

Reluctantly, Ryan held his hand out, not taking it at first.

Pushing forward, Geoff puts it in Ryan's hands. He didn't wait for the argument, and turned back to the cooking bacon. Grabbing a second skillet, Geoff poured the scrambled eggs into it. They steamed immediately, and Geoff deftly began maneuvering the skillet to avoid searing.

"Thanks for helping boys, I appreciate it! I'll take it from here, enjoy the bacon, you deserved it!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks Daddy!" Ray shouted happily, as he skipped out of the room with Grif not far behind the lad’s pacing. The dog's tongue aimed for Ray's greasy fingertips.

Ryan kept staring at his bacon slice. Turning away to hide his face, Geoff couldn't see the lad's reaction.

Though he had heard the sound of bacon crunching in the teen's teeth.

 

 


	8. Therapy - Dolls

Therapy, naturally, acted as an important outlet for all of the children. Though, thanks to Geoff and Jack’s years of experience in their respective fields, none of the kids really realized they were getting therapy.

For Ryan, it was all about cards. Geoff would play him a game of Gin Rummy, Texas Hold ‘Em, or just about any game under the sun. The two talked for hours on end, about anything in particular. Though Geoff would, in rare moments, ask about his life, his parents, and his old school. The truth would spill out little by little, and allow for Ryan to get a decade of abuse off his chest.

Then there was Ray. Despite his cheerful demeanor, the child needed a unique form of therapy to keep his optimistic streak. Jack and Geoff would take him out for dog walks, letting the lad take charge of Grif, while Geoff indirected controlled the dog with low whistles or snaps of his fingertips. While they walked, the two talked about his mother, and about his life. He was always eager to spill his guts en masse.

Gavin refused therapy or any type of chance to open up to Geoff or Jack. Even a week after he’d been in the home, he still hadn’t spoken except to Michael. Though there seemed to be some unspoken strides being made as Jack read him bedtime stories. The lad’s generally glazed over expression would lighten for just a few moments, as stories about Winnie the Pooh hit his ears and brought him into a brighter place.

For Michael?

Jack had tried just about every trick in the book. None of them had been effective, leaving only the last technique he liked using for Michael’s age group.

Inside of his bedroom, Jack and Michael sat cross-legged on a soft fur rug. A box of dolls sat in between them, with various outfits.

“What’s this?” Michael asked, pointing to the box.

Jack smiled. “Oh, I thought we’d play a game. There’s a lot of toys in the box. Why don’t you pick out your favorites and make up a story?” he asked.

“That’s dumb,” Michael said, folding his arms angrily.

“Ah, I know, I know, but it can be fun! How about I start us off first?” Jack replied, reaching into the box. He retrieved three dolls, a king, a queen, and a prince doll. He put them in front of Michael. “Once upon a time, there lived a King, a Queen and a Prince. The Prince was a brave little boy who loved his mommy, the Queen, very much,” he said, pushing the dolls towards Michael.

Taking the King doll up, Michael grabbed it by the neck and then proceeded to smash it repeatedly into the ground. The fabric started to tear, as stuffing popped out of the seams. It was a brutal attack, like an animal ravaging a carcass.

“The Queen and the Prince were happy, and they went away from the King! The Queen married a new King and the old King died!” Michael shouted.

Throwing the King doll across the room, it smacked into the wall and fell to the ground.

“So, you don’t like the King?” Jack asked, not phased in the slightest from the display.

Michael shook his head. “No! He’s evil, mean and I hate him!” he shouted. He moved to the Prince doll, and made him hold hands with the Queen doll..

“What did the King do?” Jack asked.

Turning his attention to the other dolls, Michael held the Queen doll delicately, as if she were a priceless gem. Using his spare hand, Michael forced the other dolls in the box to form a protective circle around the Queen. “The King hurt the Queen. He hit her and made her sad. Then he made the Queen go to sleep forever, and it was all the Prince’s fault,” he explained. Michael hugged the Queen doll.

Biting his bottom lip, Jack picked up the Prince doll. He showed it to Michael. “What about the Prince? Did the King hurt the Prince too? Why was it the Prince’s fault?” he inquired.

Michael nodded. “Yeah, the King would go to the Prince’s bed and hit him when he got angry. The Queen had to put an itchy ting on the Prince’s arm for a long-long-time ‘cuz of that,” he said, glaring angrily at the Prince doll. While he didn’t throw it away like the King doll, he pushed it as far away from the Queen as possible. “The King hit the Queen, and the Prince tried to save her all the time, but the prince was a wimp. He just hid and didn’t do anything. He cried a lot. The Prince thought the Queen hated him, ‘cuz the Prince couldn’t save her. That’s why it’s the Prince’s fault. He didn’t make the mean King go away,” he said quietly.

“I hate the Prince,” Michael said. He turned away from the Prince doll, focusing only on the Queen.

“Why do you hate the Prince?” Jack asked, still sitting in the same position, merely watching Michael interact with the toys.

Michael quieted himself for a few moments, carefully petting the Queen’s yarn blonde hair. “The Prince is a chicken. He didn’t save the Queen, he peed his pants when the King hurt her, and he just cried. Don’t you hate him too?” he asked, quite angrily.

Waiting for just an instant, Jack shook his head. “I think the Prince is brave,” he said.

Michael’s eyes exploded. He spun around to Jack, watching him with every fiber in his being.

Jack patted Michael on the back as he moved behind the lad. “The Prince was probably just a boy when the Queen got hurt. He couldn’t do anything about it, and that’s not his fault. The Queen knew that too. That’s why she wanted to escape to the Church. The Queen loved the Prince so much, so that’s why she finally decided to leave the King. The Queen could never hate The Prince. He was her son, and he was a special boy,” he said. Handing Michael the Prince doll, Jack made sure he took it. “The Prince is special. Even though he didn’t have to, he tried to stop that mean King. That was very brave of the Prince. Even if he didn’t beat the King, he tried. I bet the Queen was proud of her big, strong boy for standing up for what was right,” he said.

Michael shook his head wildly. “No! The Prince was a chicken! He wasn’t brave! He didn’t do anything!” he shouted, with a stuttering in his words.

“Or maybe… Maybe the Prince couldn’t do anything? He tried, but he just couldn’t save the Queen from that mean ol’ King. The Prince is little, so it’s okay. The Prince tried, and that’s all that mattered,” Jack offered. He patted the doll in Michael’s hands.

A crack shattered Michael’s tough outer layer.

“I think that the Prince is too mean to himself. Don’t you?” Jack said, patting Michael on the shoulder.

Michael’s eyes went dewey, and he wiped his sleeve under his snotty nose. He kept up his tough facade. “How… How come the Prince didn’t get to live happily ever after with the Queen? All the fairy tales get to live happily ever after, it’s not fair!” he shouted.

Seeing the opportunity, Jack picked up Michael and held him tightly. The lad’s head fell on Jack’s shoulder.

“Who says he can’t live happily ever after still? Even if the Queen is gone, I think the Prince has two fairy godfathers that want to watch over him and make him happy again if he’ll let them. They won’t try and make the Prince forget about the Queen and all her kindness, but they’re ready to let the Prince start a new life so that he can find his own “happily ever after”. Okay?” Jack said, rubbing Michael’s back slowly.

The first sob was soft, like a hiccup. Jack wasn’t even sure he’d heard it right.

“The… The.. The Prince don’t wanna cry!” Michael said weakly, the child’s lips trembling.

Jack smiled. “Fairy Godfather thinks that the Prince would feel better if he cried. The Prince would feel better, and Fairy Godfather doesn’t mind. It’s okay, Michael. I promise, it’s all going to be okay,” he said warmly.

The newfound sobs found a new voice. They came in twos and threes, getting louder and louder as each second passed. Wails, gasps for air, and finally the child’s screaming broke through his mouth.

Michael cried in his own way.

Tears fell down his face, naturally, but the noise sounded more unbearable then the tears. Years of agony found their voice, in a glass-shattering screech that was nearing ungodly. He screamed. He screamed and he screamed and he kept on screaming for what felt like an hour. Jack didn’t put him down, and didn’t mind the threatened the well-being of his eardrums for Michael’s sake.

Then, just as quickly as it’d started, Michael’s crying ended. He buried himself in Jack’s shoulder, and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck as hard as he could manage.

“Feel better?” Jack asked.

It took a moment, but Michael nodded. He buried himself deeper in Jack’s chest.

“I didn’t cry,” Michael exclaimed.

“I know,” Jack said in response, rocking the child back and forth in his arms.

“I didn’t play with dolls,” Michael said.

“It’s okay to play with dolls,” Jack replied.

“I didn’t play with dolls,” Michael reiterated.

“Okay, you didn’t play with dolls then,” Jack said.

Fidgeting in Jack’s arms, Michael was laid back down on the ground, where he wiped away his tears.

“So Michael… Feeling any better?” Jack asked.

Michael folded his arms and turned away. He didn’t answer.

“Jack, how does the Prince get a happy ever after, if he’s alone?” he asked bitterly.

Smiling, Jack thought for a few moments. “The Prince should cry when he wants to and not hold it in all the time. I bet the Prince’s fairy godfather could be there for him to feel better if he’s sad. Maybe just be happy and take things slow. Everything will get better if he lets it get better,” he explained.

“I don’t get it,” Michael responded.

Laughing, Jack shook his head. “Sorry, I’m used to teaching big kids,” he answered. He moved over to Michael and picked him back up into his arms. The child fought, but Jack ignored it. He carried him towards his bedroom door. “Just live and be happy. Cry if you want to, laugh if it feels right, and don’t be afraid to make friends. That’s what your mom would want. She loved you, Michael,” he answered.

Michael huffed. “We’re talking about the Prince, remember?” he asked.

 

+

 

Dinnertime had come early that evening. Geoff and Ryan had tag-teamed in the kitchen, collaborating in order to make a thick and cheesy lasagna. Ray had “helped” as well, which entailed sneaking slices of bread and feeding it to Grif.

Around the oak wood dining table, all six men sat and had been served larger portions. Even Ryan had gotten a bolstered helping with thicker sauce. Or at least, the the lad’s “tasting portion” for helping out with the cooking.

Ray’s face was covered in pasta sauce. “This is good! Ryan’s a good cook!” he proclaimed brightly.

The teen, having sliced into over half of his portion already, smiled to himself. Ryan still wore his hoodie more than was probably necessary, hood and all. Though the cloth didn’t seem to dangle freely as much anymore.

“It sure is!” Jack said, stuffing a large forkful into his mouth.

Meekly, Michael chewed his dinner.

“So boys… Do any of you have ideas for the weekend? Austin has a lot of places that we can go to and have a whole lot o fun. Thoughts?” Geoff asked, turning to the kids.

Ray rose both of his hands up into the air. “Anywhere!” he said eagerly.

Hiding behind his bear, Gavin could only shake his head in response. A dull, face-frozen expression.

With a shrug, Ryan focused entirely on his plate. He also missed as Geoff plopped another slice of bread to his side.

“Um,” Michael mumbled.

Geoff and Jack shot their glances to Michael. The child absent-mindedly played with his food.

“Um… Can we go to the pool? I went there and it was fun,” Michael said, gulping to himself.

There was a moment of silence, in which Michael bared himself for the worst.

“Absolutely. We’ll need to go shopping for swimming trunks!” Geoff exclaimed.

“Yay, pool!” Ray shouted excitedly.

Michael flung his head up, watching as his family all talked excitedly about the pool.

“You’ll have fun. I promise,” Jack said.

Turning to Jack, Michael saw the man smirk happily and give Michael a thumb up in the process.

An ever-so-small grim formed in the corner of Michael’s mouth.

 

 


	9. Outside - Family

June had come and gone in a flash for the HomeHunter Orphanage. Before they knew it, July would soon be upon them, as Summer’s warmth grew more and more intense..

A lot had happened in a couple of weeks. Ryan could no longer double as a lamp pole, having gained some hips and body tone. Eager to always help out in the kitchen, Geoff continued to slip “taste tests” to Ryan as often as possible. Eventually, food was no longer an issue with Ryan. He ate willingly and openly, at least when he had been involved in the cooking. If they ate out at a restaurant or in a drive-thru, he avoided the menu like the plague, opting only for water and the cheapest item he could find.

Ray was Ray. He, as always, had been a giggling ball of sunshine that loved Grif and acted as though nothing bad had ever happened to him. Which, naturally, worried both Geoff and Jack. There were only two options in the case of Ray. Either he was genuinely happy, or had found himself in serious denial.

Michael had gained strides in his therapy. A couple of times a week, he and Jack had quality time. Time just for him, away from the other kids, where Michael could have fun all by himself. Dinner at Chuck’s Pizza and Arcade was always popular,where Michael would spend time at the old time video games and then get to eat a truckload of pizza. Per the child’s words,their old family could never come, because his daddy said it was “beneath” them to be seen in such a poor place. After hearing that, Jack made it a weekly appointment for the two of them.

Unlike the rest of the boys, however, Gavin hadn’t made any advancements. Like in a walking coma, the child never spoke, never smiled, and tried to sleep away the nightmare he lived.

Jack and Geoff noticed this, and came to a conclusion together of how they would handle their tiniest child. It had taken a lot of finagling with attorneys and waiting for the appropriate amount of time to pass on the foster laws. Though the most difficult part ended up being getting clearance for two certain individuals.

Alone in their family’s perfectly good Sedan, Geoff rode in the front seat driving while Gavin sat quietly in the back, holding his bear as though it were the last living being on the planet.

“Hey Gavin… Do you want to know why we call this our perfectly good Sedan?” Geoff asked, with a piqued smile.

Gavin didn’t respond. He sat in the same glazed-over expression.

“Story for another day, then,” Geoff responded, shaking his head. He turned off from the main street from there , and onto a long stretch of green acres. They were impeccably cared for, as gardeners tended to them.

“Do you want to know where we’re going? It’s nowhere bad, I promise! I think you’ll like it!” Geoff offered tantalizingly, only to get little to no response.

Gavin shut his eyes and looked out the window. He sighed loudly, using his teddy bear as a pillow.

Unphased,Geoff couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, we’ll be there in just a few minutes. I promise, you’ll love it!” he announced.

Past the well-tended gardens and trees, a red and white sign stood out among the green. A red cross with angel wings advertised St. Michael’s Emergency Medical Center and Rehabilitation Clinic.

  
  
  


+

 

St. Michael’s Hospital looked about the same as any other hospital in America. White walls, white floors and sick people wandering the halls aimlessly.

Though red arrows on the ground directed the foot traffic from the glass entrance, and tablets hung on the walls to call for medical assistance at any time.

Geoff held tightly onto Gavin’s hand, who glared at the hospital hallways in bewilderment.

Gavin’s grip held tight. He shook in the atmosphere, shirking away from every doctor and nurse that passed them.

“Don’t worry. We’re not here to get your shots or anything. There’s just someone that I think you’d like to visit,” Geoff explained.

The two reached four different sets of elevators. Geoff chose the one labeled “3”, and pressed in the button. “He’s someone that got moved here recently,” he chose to explain.

Gavin followed Geoff into the elevator, and the doors behind them. The elevator turned on itself, rising up to the third floor slowly.

Geoff noted that Gavin hid behind him, hiding his face from the world around him.

Clearing his throat, Geoff rubbed the back of his head nervously. “So Gavin, I would have done this a whole lot sooner, but I had to investigate if they were safe. Your safety and mental health are the most important thing to Jack and I. Even if he was special to you, I’m not about to put you in any danger. Thankfully, they both cleared an informal investigation, so we’re going to allow you to meet him,” he said happily.

The elevator found the third floor, and opened its doors. Gavin and Geoff stepped outside, meeting a plastic sign that reads “St. Michael’s Rehabilitation Services”.

“His room should be here somewhere. Let’s see… It should be-” Geoff started to mumble, in an attempt to read the floor map layout.

“Gavin!” Cameron shouted.

“Or they could find us immediately,” Geoff said with a smirk smile.

Gavin hitched his breath and spun around in an instant. His mouth had dropped, and so had his arms. Mr. Paddington barely held on by an inch.

Standing at the far end of the hallway, Cameron Collins had dropped two cups of coffee in succession, which splattered all over the floor.

Geoff smiled. The beaming smile across Gavin’s face was quite contagious. Glazed over darkness melted in an instant, and life exploded in his eyes.

“Gavin! Oh my God, I’ve been so worried!” Cameron shrieked, running across the busy hallway, and shoving a man in a wheelchair out of the way and into a potted plant. He scooped up Gavin, held him tightly, and spun wildly.

“Cameron!” Gavin shouted back, breaking a month-long silence.

Geoff watched as the two interacted. Cameron sobbed, holding Gavin as though he was his own son. Gavin cried too, dropping his bear in the process, which Geoff snagged up for him. There were no words exchanged, instead only the physical contact and mere appreciation of each other. The hug lasted for a good several minutes, and neither speaks.

“Mr. Collins?” Geoff asked, waving in their direction.

Cameron and Gavin broke contact, and both turned to Geoff.

“You must be Gavin’s foster father… The one who investigated us so CPS would let Gavin come see us?” Cameron said, immediately shooting his hand out to Geoff.

Geoff took it, shaking it firmly. “Yes, I am. Sorry that it was such a bad situation. When the Frees turned Gavin over to us, we couldn’t just bring him here right away. There are laws for the child’s safety, I’m sure you understand,” he explained.

Cameron nodded. “Yeah… What’s important is that it’s done,” he said, hugging Gavin closely to his face.

Gaving giggled. “I missed you Cameron! I missed you and bruv lots! Is bruv okay? Can I see him?! I want to see my bruv!” he said rapidly, shaking Cameron’s collar.

“Of course! Come on, let’s go see your bruv!” Cameron said, signaling to the direction he’d been coming from.

Geoff followed Cameron and Gavin, walking by the teen’s side. “So, I’m lost on this since I wasn’t privy to the medical records. Isaac was hit by a car? How bad was it?” he asked.

Cameron whistled in awe. “A miracle, given all accounts. No brain damage, and no physical deficiencies in the grand scheme of things. Except that he’s paralyzed. Not entirely from the waist-down, but damn close. They say he’ll never walk again, that’s for sure, which has got him depressed. Though he won’t need an amputation, thank God. So long as he does his physical therapy and work on his upper body a little, they say he can go off to college in December. He’ll have to start late, and he’s pissed about that, but it is what it is. Isaac has to learn how to live a different way of life. It hasn’t been easy, but I’m hoping to see Gavin might help him out some. I know he’d never act depressed in front of his brother, and might bring a spark back to him,” he answered.

“Isaac really loves Gavin doesn’t he?” Geoff asked.

Cameron nodded. “They’re 13 years apart in age. As weird as it sounds, Isaac is more like Gavin's father than his brother. Mr. and Mrs. Free have never been there for him, and didn’t want him. He was a surprise child in a home with a perfect child, and they made him know it all the time,” he shot back angrily.

The three of them stopped in front of room 313.

“He’s in here,” Cameron whispered. He put down Gavin to his side and stood back up to turn the door knob. It swung open, revealing a private hospital bedroom. It was colored and decorated in warm earth tones, including a brown leather couch with blankets and pillows covering it. Obviously, where Cameron had slept many nights.

Sitting at an oak table by the window, Isaac had taken up residence.

Isaac hadn’t changed all that much after the accident, with the exception of a bandaged head and that his body had been plopped firmly in a wheelchair. His usually bright expression sombered, and he laid his head in his hands on the table.

“Cameron, I told you to go home. I just want to be by myself right now,” Isaac mumbled lowly.

Smirking, Cameron didn’t say a word and stepped backwards.

“Go on,” Geoff whispered. He pushed Gavin forward, towards Isaac.

Huffing, Isaac shook his head. “I told you to go ho-” he started to say, silenced as he finally turned to the open door. His mouth gaped open, and he lost all semblance of breath in his body.

“Bruv!” Gavin shouted, dashing through the door and into the room without a second thought.

“Gavin!” Isaac exclaimed brightly. He rolled himself forward with every ounce of muscle he had. His dark glare melted, and as he and Gavin met halfway in the room, they were inseparable.

“Gavin… Gavin I’m so sorry! I.. I didn’t know what mom and dad did until it was too late and after I’d wake up! I told them to never see me again, because if they disowned you, I disowned them! Oh God, you’re okay!” he exclaimed loudly.

While the two held onto each other tightly, Geoff leaned into Cameron’s side.

“Disowned his own parents? How’s he going to support himself now?” Geoff asked cautiously.

Cameron smirked and folded his arm. “Grandma Free found out what her son and his wife did, and I may have been the one to do it. She disinherited them immediately, cut off their bank accounts that were part of the Free family’s estate and decided to support Isaac in the fullest instead. Not sure what happened to his mom and dad, to be honest. Last I saw them? Well, let’s just say they’re going to be spending the rest of their life completely miserable,” he answered.

“Karma’s a bitch,” Geoff responded lightheartedly.

The turned back inside, where Isaac and Gavin were already in the midst of catching up on everything that had happened in the past weeks. Both Gavin and Isaac’s eyes were bright again, generating a remarkable change in atmosphere.

Cameron sighed loudly to himself, pulling Geoff backwards and away from the room’s door.

“I guess this is awkward to ask, but… What will happen to Gavin? In the long run, will we get to see him again? Be with him again? Make a family together?” Cameron asked, clutching his palm into a fist.

Geoff just chuckled to himself.

“Gavin has a right to choose who his family is. Once Isaac is better, and the two of you can be parents for him, he has the right in our system to decide if he wants to reunite. Until that time comes in the next several years, I promise that we will take the best care of him as humanly possible. We’ll give him the love, care, and attention that he deserves. You two are more than welcome to come visit him, take him out on play dates so long as Jack or I am there, or even spend the night. So, yes. Yes, you are more than welcome to be a part of Gavin’s life, and even be his fathers if you want. That’s none of my business though. That’s Gavin’s choice. That’s Gavin’s right as a human being,” he answered, patting Cameron on the shoulder stoutly.

A tight knot in Cameron’s shoulder seemed to evaporate. He relaxed, covering his heart gently with his hand.

“T… Thank you,” Cameron stammered out gratefully. He seemed to breath easier.

As their conversation ceased, Geoff and Cameron turned as Isaac and Gavin made their way out of the room. Gavin tried with all his might to push his brother, while Isaac secretly wheeled himself for most of the route.

Moving past Isac, Gavin moved and stared up at Geoff. He fidgeted nervously, until he finally let out a deep sigh. “Mr. Geoff,new-daddy-man? Can I please go for a ride with Isaac to the roof?” he asked, almost begging.

Without a moment of hesitation, Geoff nodded. “Sure thing. Have fun,” he said with a happy wink.

Throwing his arms around Geoff, Gavin hugged him as tightly as he could. Geoff hugged him back.

“Good to hear that voice,” Geoff remarked as the two let go.

Gavin backed away, nodding in response.

“I can go Isaac! Come on, let’s go!” Gavin shouted.

Geoff watched Gavin climb onto Isaac’s lap. Isaac wheeled himself forward, until Cameron took his place behind Isaac, and assisted in pushing.

The three of them started singing some sort of tune, moving merrily towards the same elevator doors that they had come through not moments earlier.

“I guess… We don’t need to fix what’s not broken,” Geoff said, leaning against the doorway entrance. He looked at Mr. Paddington and hugged him tightly. “Isn’t that right?” he asked the bear.


	10. Home Life - Friends

July arrived, and the kids finally started to open up to their parents. Lacking the first weeks worth of awkward introductions and the painful memories still fresh, July ended up being a much better month for all players involved.

In this time, bonds began to finally form between the kids and their new fathers.

Ryan and Gavin glomped onto Geoff instinctively, while Michael had a stronger attachment with Jack. Ray was like Switzerland, a neutral territory that achieved peace between all the different nations of the home front.

Though despite the obvious connections growing, the kids still lacked the idea to see each other as “family”. Geoff and Jack were not “dad”. They were still Geoff, Jack, or Mr. Ramsey/Pattillo. Even for the adults, and even as much as they loved the kids, a lack of seeing them as “sons” went in the other direction as well. Geoff still kept himself in “cop” mode, treating the boys like victims rather than his children. Jack acted similarly, going back to his days of being a child psychologist and looking for away to treat them through counseling.

A challenge still awaited them. The children were happier, yes, and the parents were delighted to have children. Though the concept of “family” would still be considered lost upon them.

Not forever, though.

On the first day of July, the group had gathered together in their backyard. The fourth of July had come on a horrible day of the week for Jack and Geoff’s friends at the state. Even with the federal holiday giving them all vacation time, the CPS agents all had plans with their “kids”, and would be making trips all day long. Meeting together would be impossible, so Jack and Geoff moved the festivities up out of their respect.

So outside their two story’s home, a handful of familiar faces had gathered.

Joel and Kara Heyman, and their adoptive daughter Lindsay, had come with a plethora of baked desserts. Lindsay Heyman, a girl Michael’s age, had crimson red hair, a beaming smile, and wore a video game themed t-shirt and jeans.

Caiti Ward had come alone, but brought the most remarkable potato salad that the world had ever known. She stationed herself at the buffet-styled table, spooning out copious amounts of servings to all the kids.

With her adopted son, Daniel Gruchy Dunkelman, Barbara had come as well. She introduced her sheepish brunette son, as big and tall as a cornstalk, to the rest of the kids. Dan acted like a happy child, immediately bonding with Gavin over their mutual love of soccer. The two had run off to the open clearing in the neighborhood, kicking a ball around together.

Geoff planted himself at the barbeque, with a freakishly tall chef hat. Hamburgers, hot dogs, and entire pig loins cooked delicately on the open flames. Extra helpings for the extra-hungry kids.

“Who wants another burger?” Geoff asked, flipping on up in the air and catching it on a plate filled with other cooked patties.

“Me!” Ryan, Ray and Jack said in unison.

Taking the fully cooked burger, Geoff walked it over to Ryan and plopped it on his plate. The remains of his second helpings of potato salad and chips were already gone, but much to Geoff’s delight.

“Eat up till you’re full!” Geoff said, walking over to Ray and putting another patty on the lad’s plate as well.

The group continued to eat up when Lindsay Heyman stood up brightly. “I’m ready for dessert! Can we get the dessert?” she asked, turning to her tall father.

Joel nodded. “You bet! I’m always ready for dessert, huh Kara?” he said with a playful wink.

“Ew, no,” Kara said, pushing Joel away as he made kissy faces, much to Lindsay and Kara’s equal disgust.

The table laughed, while the sound of car doors shutting echoed from the front.

Jack smiled. “That must be Isaac and Cameron. It’s a miracle that the doctors let him out for the day, but I guess Cameron was the better negotiator,” he answered.

Sure enough, Isaac and Cameron came around the side of the building. Isaac’s head bandages were gone, revealing a much shorter hairstyle than he’d once known. Cameron was pushing, and a cheesecake was centered on Isaac’s lap.

“My favorite couple in the world! How’ya doin’? Get on over to the table and I’ll get ya fixed up with some grub,” Geoff said eagerly, flipping over more of his barbeque cooking.

They did as they were told, rolling up next to Jack.

“Thanks for inviting us. Feels good to get out,” Isaac remarked. He ruffled back his nonexistent hair, showing a firm set of fingerless gloves on both hands. “Where’s Gavin?” he asked.

“Out playing with an old college’s son in an open field just a little ways away. They’ll be back soon,” Jack explained.

Caiti moved in front of Cameron and Isaac, handing both men huge plates of food. “Oh goodness, the two of you are just adorable! Here, eat up, there’s plenty! Geoff will get you some meat!” she announced.

“Thank you, I’m starving! The hospital food sucks,” Isaac responded, spooning the potato salad and ramming it in his mouth. Potato chips were not far behind, thrown into his mouth by the fistful.

Lindsay giggled. “That’s like Daddy with pizza!” she pointed, laughing in Isaac’s direction.

“More like Jackie with ice cream,” Michael whispered.

Lindsay turned to Michael and laughed alongside him, while the adults began a long conversation with Cameron and Isaac to the side. “Your daddy eats like a messy piggy too?” she asked.

Michael threw his head down immediately. “J.. Jackie does,” he answered.

“Your daddy?” Lindsay asked again.

Gulping, Michael took his red plastic cup and downed a long serving of his Hi-C.

“Ye… Yeah. My daddy Jackie. Not my papa Geoff,” Michael mumbled under his breath.

“You have two daddies?” Lindsay asked.

Nodding, Michael kicked his legs back and forth absent-mindedly. “Yeah. Geoff’s papa and Jackie’s daddy. I guess. I just call ‘em Geoff and Jackie,” he answered, sighing to himself.

Lindsay pointed in the direction of Joel, who had apparently gotten into an eating contest with Isaac. Cameron and Kara both palmed their faces wistfully.

“That’s my new daddy, Jay, and my new mommy Kara. Jay was my uncle till my first mommy had to go to heaven. Our House burned down, so Jay let me live with him!” Lindsay explained.

Michael focused on a blade of grass below him. “My mommy had to go to heaven too. Father Molitor said she’s an angel now, watchin’ over me and my new daddies and brothers. Father Molitor says she’s trying to make us all smile,” he said.

Lindsay gasped. “Do you think my mom's an angel too? I think mommy would be a pretty angel. Mommy was like Belle from Beauty and the Beast!” she asked nervously.

Michael shrugged. “I dunno! Maybe?” he answered.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Lindsay let out a deep breath. “I think mommy’s an angel. ‘Cuz mommy always made me smile, like what your angel mommy has to do. But I guess Jay and Kara are angels too! Cuz they always make me smile!” she exclaimed loudly.

Michael smiled a bit, looking towards Geoff and Jack. Joel choked on something he’d eaten, and Jack performed a Heimlich.

“Yeah,” he mumbled.

 

+

 

Bouncing up and down as he walked beside Grif, Ray’s smile could have doubled as solar energy to fuel Canada. Not all that far away from the house, Ray still found himself within Jack’s line of sight. Their backyard region was large, but shared between their other 6 sets of neighbors. It was very easy to invade other property lines, and not all of them were pleased with the children.

Ryan, walking beside Ray to work off the huge meal he’d eaten, held his stomach contently.

“That was good,” Ryan said, sighing happily.

“Uh huh! I liked the pie! The big blueberries were yummy!” Ray exploded, mimicking Ryan as he held his stomach.

The two laughed, as they reached one of their few neighbors’ houses. A brick layout matched their own home, but flawlessly trimmed gardens and an outside patio with fancy suit-and-tie partygoers seemed to show they were miles apart in taste.

“Is that another party?! I love parties!” Ray said, beaming from ear to ear.

Ryan shook his head. “Nah, that’s Miss Luna’s garden party. Geoff said it was for fancy people that don’t know how to have fun,” he said.

“They’re partying with a garden?” Ray asked.

“No, they’re partying in a garden,” Ryan responded.

Ray thought to himself momentarily, shaking his head disappointingly. “That’s not a lot of room to party. Gardens are small!” he said.

Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s not get near them,” he said, adjusting their walking path with Grif.

Though just as they did, Ryan stopped.

His eyes met with someone at Miss Luna’s garden party. A teen, probably somewhere around his age. He had spiky brunette hair, a clean baby face, and a set of chocolate brown eyes. The man dressed sharply, in a suit and tie that matched the formal atmosphere of their home.

Before Ryan could look away, the man walked slowly towards him.

“Ryan? What’s wrong?” Ray asked.

Ryan shook his head. “Nothing, come on-” he tried to say, stopped as the stranger reached him in the open backyard field.

“Hey. You’re that new kid next door?” the stranger asked, holding out his hand.

Ryan nodded. “Yeah. I’m Ryan,” he offered. He shook the stranger’s hand, noting how firm it was.

“Miles. Miles Luna. Nice to meet you,” he remarked politely.

They separated their hands, and Ray nudged Ryan in the side as hard as he could.

Ryan broke out of his trance, laughing. “Sorry, this is Ray and Grif,” he explained, signaling in their direction.

“I’m Ray! Master cook, the best cleaner ever, and pie eater!” he exclaimed, shaking Miles’ hand as hard as he could.

Miles chuckled. “Hi Ray! Nice to meet you too!” he replied warmly.

Ray let go of Miles’ hand. “Want to come to our party? We don’t have to stay in a garden!” he said, swinging his arms back and forth.

“Oh, no, that’s okay. Actually, I’ve got to get back. My mom’s throwing this party for me, so I can’t just leave right now,” Miles explained.

“What’s the party for?” Ray asked.

Miles chuckled. “Oh… Well, it’s uh… It’s like…” he said, groaning to himself. “My mother thinks the best way for me to make friends was to invite a houseful of 80 years old boring goats,” he answered sadly.

“Aww! I’m sorry! I’d hate a party with goats too,” Ray announced, patting Miles on the hand. He then immediately turned to Ryan. “Ryan! Let’s be Miles’ friends! He can come to our house after his goat party in a garden!” he announced.

Miles and Ryan laughed.

“Sure Ray, we’ll be the goat garden party boy’s friend. I bet Geoff and Jack wouldn’t mind!” Ryan responded.

Miles smiled. “Thanks, I’d like that. Want to hang out tomorrow at my house? I’ve got the new Wii, and we can play sports!”he announced happily.

Ryan nearly fainted on the spot. He staggered backward. “I uh.. You sure?” he asked.

Tilting his head, Miles shot Ryan a curved smile. “Uh, yeah, I’m sure. Why?” he asked.

“Ew, go away Haywood”

“Gross! He smells like butt!”

“MIss Amy, can I have a new partner? I don’t wanna work with Ryan!”

“Mr. Haywood? Do you need to go to the nurse’s office for deodorant and fresh clothes again?”

“Your clothes are ugly! Go buy some at GAP already!”

Ryan gulped loudly. “No reason. I’d love to come over! Thanks!” he responded nervously.

“Great! See you two tomorrow then!” Miles said, waving as he turned away and went back to his party.

“Yay! I have a new friend named Miles!” Ray said loudly, jumping up and down happily.

Blushing ever so slightly, Ryan smiled. “Me too,” he answered.


	11. Therapy - Walks & Talks

Remaining ever the emotional enigma, Ray continued his long therapy walks with Grif and Geoff. The dog didn’t require a leash, but tolerated it for Ray’s sake. Although he was oft controlled by Geoff’s subtle whistles or commands.

Just outside the Luna home, Ray pointed to it excitedly.

“Look, that’s Miles’ house! I can’t wait to go over this weekend! It’s going to be fun! Thanks for letting him come eat dinner last night, he’s funny!” he exclaimed, hopping as he said the words.

Geoff smiled. Miles Luna, the boy next door, had come over for dinner the last few nights, and watched movies with the rest of the kids. He and Ryan were already close, and the younger ones didn’t seem to bother Miles in the slightest. Mrs. Luna, a widow, was more than thrilled to have Miles visit their home, and even more excited that Miles had finally made a friend. Geoff wanted to probe why a 13 year old boy would have trouble making friends, but chose not to be nosy

“I’m glad you’re excited. Miles seems nice, and he gets along well with you guys. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine!” he said, patting Ray on the shoulder.

Stopping at a crosswalk, both males looked at both sides of traffic. Once the sole van passed by them, they moved across the street and back onto the sidewalk that would loop into their street.

Geoff cleared his throat.

“So Ray.. Do you like living here with us? Is everything going well?” Geoff asked, keeping a safe distance away as Ray led the pack.

Ray nodded immediately. “Yes! It’s really fun, and I like you guys! I’m going to be sad when mommy comes to get me!” he said optimistically.

“Pick you up, as in come to get you?” Geoff asked, tilting nervously.

“Yeah. Mom won’t be gone forever. She’ll come pick me up one day. I’m just on vacation!” Ray replied, petting Grif’s head slowly. He’d lost the jump in his step, and was a little less gleeful in his throat.

Slowly, Geoff rubbed the back of his neck. His smile faded into a bland expression. “So, is that what your mother said? Can you tell me exactly what she told you?” he asked.

Ray nodded. “Sure! Mommy said that she and daddy had to go somewhere to get away from the “bad man”. While they go away, I get to go on vacation, ‘cuz the bad man doesn’t know who I am!” he said.

With a bite of his bottom lip, Geoff shook his head. “Do you know who the “bad man” is?” he asked.

“No. He’s just a bad man my mommy and daddy told on, so he had to go to jail,” Ray responded.

Grif whined lowly, placing his head underneath Ray’s arm, so that the two could walk hand in head.

Ray stopped at yet another crosswalk, waiting as vehicles zoomed back and forth on the busy street. Geoff wasn’t far behind, keeping close to the lad.

“Geoff? My mommy is coming home, right?” Ray asked.

Shutting his eyes, Geoff held back a dark groan that grew in his throat.

“Well… I don’t know for sure Ray. I didn’t talk to her, sorry,” Geoff responded weakly. There lacked a lie in his words, but neither were they truthful either. The words of Madeline’s letter ran through his mind, generating an icy pit in the bottom of his stomach.

 

_To who is reading this?_

_My name is Madeline Narvaez, and I am the wife of Luis Narvaez._

_6 years ago, my husband and I testified against a dangerous drug dealer by the name of “Jimmy”. We had watched him make a large exchange in an alleyway in our neighborhood._

_Our neighborhood was bad enough as it was, and drug crime was at an all time high. We didn’t want him staying in the place where we were growing a family, a place where my unborn children (at the time) would grow up in for the rest of his life._

_So we called the authorities. Jimmy was arrested, and the papers hailed us as “brave”._

_During the police investigation, we were told that we’d be placed in witness protection in exchange for testifying against this dangerous man. Unfortunately, the state lied to us, and they told us that there weren’t enough funds for us._

_We’re not fools. The judge over the case had been heavy anti-immigration. It killed him to rely on “Mexicans” (we’re Puerto Rican), and he wasn’t about to let us be the heroes in all of this. He was a racist man that wanted us to suffer._

_None of that matters now._

_If you’re reading this letter, it means that Jimmy has been released, and he’s coming after my family._

_Jimmy knows nothing of my children. So the only way to save my children is to hide them in plain sight. Put them somewhere that he cannot find them._

_So I hereby terminate my parental rights to Ray Narvaez. I place him in the care of the State of Texas, and wish for him to be put into foster care, and hopefully adopted. His United State Birth Certificate, Social Security Card, and all legal paperwork pertaining to the termination have been put inside his backpack._

_I wish to come and retrieve my son once it is safe, but I don’t believe I will be alive long enough to return. Jimmy is a dangerous man, and he wants our blood._

_Ray is a good child. He won’t be any trouble, I promise. He is our sunshine, and now he is yours._

_Please let Ray know that I love him. Should he ever ask the truth, please tell him what happened. As selfish as it is, I can't bear the thought of my son hating me. I want him to know that he was loved._

_We have gone into hiding thanks to a family friend.  Please do not try to find us._

_Thank you and God bless._

 

“Oh. Well, I hope mommy is okay. I wished she’d told you when she was coming back!” Ray said, moving forward as Geoff was lost in his thoughts.

Geoff jogged forward to catch up with Ray and Grif. “So… Ray? Would you be happy if you stayed with us for a long time? Like maybe if your mommy got lost for a little while?” he offered.

There was a moment of silence between Ray and Geoff. They reached the other side of the street, and Ray stopped next to a bus stop bench.

“Geoff? My mommy’s not coming home, is she?” Ray asked.

A metaphorical arrow pierced Geoff’s heart, as an audible pain exhaled from his throat.

Ray sighed. “I heard mommy and daddy talking, before mommy took me in the car, when I was supposed to be in bed.  She said she was gonna give me to the popo and hide me,” he explained.

Geoff plopped down on the bus bench, and patted the seat next to him. “Let’s talk,” he said.

Ray did as he was told, plopping down next to Geoff. Grif rested his head on Ray’s lap.

“So, you know then,” Geoff asked.

Ray nodded. “Yeah. Mommy said she was giving me to a new family so I didn’t have to run. I thought she was teasin’, but she’s not, is she?” he said.

“Yeah, the letter the police officer gave me said that she wanted to come back to bring you back, but that it probably wasn’t going to happen,” Geoff answered, putting his arm around Ray’s shoulder and hugged him from the side. “Your mother also said she loved you very much,” he said.

“I know,” Ray mumbled. The child moved himself into Geoff’s lap and hugged him from the front. “I miss my mommy, Geoff. I miss my daddy too, but I love you guys too,” he said sadly.

Grif growled lowly.

“I love Grif too,” Ray said, pouting. “But I miss my mommy and daddy and sissy,” he explained.

Geoff patted Ray on the back. “It’s okay to miss them, Ray. It’s okay,” he said, expecting the child to start crying any second.

Instead, he took a deep breath, hugged Geoff tightly and hopped off the man’s lap. “Okay, thank you Geoff! Can we go home now? We’re going to play damsel in distress with Lindsay when she comes over to play! Michael’s going to be the princess and Lindsay’s going to rescue him!” he said, giggling at the thought.

Geoff’s face could have melted off then and there from the sheer 180 personality turnover..

“Ray? Is there… Is there anything else you want to talk about before we go back home? About your Mommy and Daddy?” he asked, immediately cautious.

Shaking his head, Ray wiped away a single tear that had seemed to form. “No. My daddy always said that if you got time to cry about it, you got time to fix it! He says it’s okay to cry, but not to give up on being happy! So I’m going home and making it all better!” he said brightly.

Geoff blinked a couple of times with a bland expression before finally chuckling.

“Okay then, if you say so!” Geoff said, standing up from the bench. He moved next to Ray and bent down to his level. “If you ever wanna cry though, that’s okay in my and Jackie’s house. Just come to us and we’ll help you through it! My door is always open, day or night. Promise me you’ll come to us with anything that bothers you, okay?” he said brightly.

“Okay! I will, I promise!” Ray said loudly.

Geoff stood back up, ruffling Ray’s hair in the process.

Ray immediately went to Geoff’s side and took his hand, gripping it tightly.. “Let’s go home Daddy!” he said playfully.

A heart meltingly cute moment later, Geoff walked hand in hand with Ray, as they made their way back to the homefront.

 

+

 

Storms brewed and bubbled later in the evening. While nothing too severe, the lightning and thunder was particularly loud. A summer storm, to be sure.

Wide awake, as the midnight hour struck, Geoff found himself catching up with his wife’s emails in the comfort of his messy room. Thanks to the time differences between here and Milan, it took a miracle of God to get any time together. Instead, they wrote each other letters at the end of their day.

Geoff smiled, scrolling on his smartphone to read her latest message.

 

_So the shoot with Burnie finished up last week, and I’m all done with my responsibilities to our nearest and dearest nerd. It was a lot of fun though. Making those sketches for Monty’s new show RWBY was fun! Oh, and since it’s fantasy, I got to definitely go in my comfort zone. ;)_

_The flight to Milan was a pain in the ass, but that’s what I get for not flying first class. Have you seen the ticket prices lately? Yuck! I’d rather not spend that much money, but after sitting next to a guy that hadn’t ever heard of the word deodorant before, I think I might splurge and do it this time. My commission isn’t set yet, but my summer fashions are to die for, so I’m guessing six fixtures? Maybe more? Anyway, plenty of money to get the kids something fabulous from Italy! Send me their sizes, and we’ll have them decked out and fashion-forward for school come August! :3_

_Can’t wait to get home and meet the boys! I loved the pictures from the barbeque, wish I could have been there!_

_Should be home sometime in the next two weeks._

_I'd write more, but I'm jetlagged as hell and need sleep._

_Love ya,_

_Griffy_

 

Geoff nearly started typing out a response, when there was an ever so gentle knock at the door.

“Come in, the door is open!” Geoff said immediately, putting his cell phone away to the side.

The door opened, slowly, and revealed Ray standing in his pajamas and holding a stuffed Kirby doll. His usually carefree face was sullen, shaking, and red.

“Can… Can… Can I come sleep with you? I… I… I don’t like the storms!” Ray stuttered loudly.

Geoff nodded in an instant. “Sure thing! Hop on up and make yourself comfortable!” he said, patting the side of his bed.

Like Sonic on a caffeine buzz, Ray zipped to the bed and buried himself under the covers at Geoff’s side. He laid his head on his Kirby doll and curled up into a ball, shaking.

“Aww, Ray, do storms scare you?” he asked.

Ray nodded. “Uh huh! I don’t like them! They’re loud, scary, and mean! Meanie poo-poo clouds that don’t like us!” he replied loudly.

Taking a deep breath, Geoff tried to suppress laughter. “Well. How can I make it better?” he asked, patting Ray’s head.

Ray struggled to make his way to the head of the bed, still clutching his doll and attempting to stay under the covers. He shirked as another clap of thunder rang out in the night. Still shaking like a frightened puppy, the lad didn’t bother to respond.

“Okay, then how about I tell you a story?” Geoff asked.

A shift under the blanket fabrics seemed to nod.

Smiling, Geoff put his arm around Ray. “Once upon a time, there was a strong and brave little boy named Ray, who had been given an important mission by his mother, the Queen,” he said, as he spun a tale of a brave soldier boy who traveled around the world getting into misadventures and bringing happiness wherever he went.

The child began snoring a few hours later, just as the Ray in the story had met a man named Geoff, who came along with him for an adventure of their lives.

 

 


	12. Outside - Love

The Luna household layout acted as a near exact copy of the HomeHunter house, a side-effect of mass-construction contracts for suburban neighborhoods. Though the home filled itself with much more expensive knickknacks. Things like a flat screen plasma television set, a surround sound stereo, antiques from eras long passed, and crystal china locked in ancient oak cabinets. Even their dog, a pompous poodle named Precious, had an air of superiority to her.

Nervous at first, Ryan soon found himself welcomed into the fancy home. Miss Luna was beyond kind to him and Ray, feeding them lunch, taking the two of them and Miles to the movies, and bringing them back home after picking up ice cream from the local Cold Stone Creamery.

Despite their stuffy house, everything about it radiated a slow warmth.

So after a day out at the movies and eating junk food, the three lads returned to the downstairs living room of the Luna home, and played video games long into the night.

Starting out with the latest games out on the Wii and PS3, Ryan soon talked Miles into playing some of the older stuff from the Super Nintendo and N64 era. Cooperative play on Final Fantasies, and competitive play in Smash brothers made for a fun night.

Though as the hour hit two in the morning, the elated faces finally dimmed.

Ray had conked out hours earlier. His tiny little body had given out somewhere in between Mario Party 2 and 3, snoring far more loudly than a six year old should be able to do so. Ryan had put a blanket on Ray and placed a pillow under his head to make him moderately more comfortable.

The two went back to the gaming then, through their own faces soon matched Ray’s.

Ryan turned to the tired-looking Miles. He looked different than when he’d been in his suit and tie, but not by much. Wearing expensive Armani pajama bottoms and a thin white t-shirt, Miles filled out everything so well, and looked incredibly handsome. Ryan felt out of place in his hand-me-down pajama bottoms and a small T-shirt that barely fit his non-existant muscle tone. He looked terrible, and Ryan wished he had a body as good as Miles. Not to mention the lad’s awesome, styled hair.

Adjusting his seat on the couch in the living, Miles yawned loudly, putting his controller to the side. “Sorry dude, but I’m exhausted. Can we call it a night and get some z’s?‘ he asked, stretching up in the air. His side brushed up against Ryan’s..

Nodding, Ryan put his controller down as well, putting it on the redwood tabletop of their end-table. He tried his best not to scratch the varnish finish. “Sure, I’m tired too, where should I sleep?” he asked.

Slowly, Miles stood up and brushed past Ryan. He grabbed a set of sheets and blankets from the nearest closet and plopped them on the couch. “You can sleep here. Let me help you get set up,” he answered.

Side by side, Miles and Ryan pressed sheets into the long leather couch sectional, and a blanket flopped onto the tail end. Theythen repeated the process on the other part of the sectional, right next to Ryan’s side.

“Sorry we have to sleep on the couch. Mom’s a light sleeper and if we went upstairs right now, she’d wake up and not get back to sleep,” Miles explained, shaking his head.

Ryan chuckled. “I’ve slept on worse,” he answered.

Gently, Ryan moved to Ray’s side and picked the child up in his arms. With all the might he could muster, he placed Ray at the tail-end of where he’d be sleeping. Easily enough, Ray fit with enough room for Ryan as well.

“There we go. Goodnight Ray,” Ryan said quietly.

From behind, Miles smiled at the sweet sight.

Miles and Ryan switched off the video input, and turned the television to some music channel. The pop-stylings of the latest tween of the month played softly at a low volume. They then adjusted themselves on the sectional, laying angled next to each other. Ryan’s head and Miles’ head were close to each other, as Miles hit the lighting remote that turned the room into absolute darkness, save for the light of the TV.

Both were silent, the only sounds made being the shifting under their blankets. At least, until Miles looked up to face Ryan.

“Mind if I ask you something? We’ve been hanging out for a week now, and it’s killing me to ask,” Miles said, adjusting his body on the blanketed couch.

Ryan nodded. “Sure,” he responded, shutting his eyes and yawning loudly. The couch made for an exceptionally soft sleeping arrangement. Not as good as his mattress at home, but a million times better than the cot from his earlier hell.

“So like.. I know next door is an orphanage, I heard people at the party last week talking about it, but why’d you end up there? What about Ray and your other brothers?” he asked.

Ryan opened his eyes back up, facing Miles. Miles stared back into them intently.

“My mom and dad did drugs. They uh… They didn’t take care of me, so I got put into a foster home for a few weeks. Then They sent me here, to HomeHunters. Geoff, Geoff’s wife, and Jack are my new family. I don’t have to go back to my old parents unless I want to, and trust me that I don’t.. As for Ray? Well, Ray’s mom left him at a park and didn’t want to be his mom anymore. Geoff won’t tell me what happened to Michael, but Gavin’s parents gave him up after a car accident hurt his older brother,” he explained.

Glancing away, Miles pouted. “Dude, that sucks. I’m so sorry,” he said quietly.

“Don’t be sad for me, my new place is a lot better. I like having brothers, I like having a clean house, I love cooking dinner, and I like my da-” he said, cutting himself off mid sentence.

“Your what?” Miles asked curiously.

Laughing, Ryan shook his head. “My dads. And my mom too, when she gets back from her trip in Milan. It’s like… Nothing I’ve ever had before, like I used to be all alone, but now I’m… Whole again,” he answered.

Both teens stared up into the lofted ceilings. A silence encompassed the two, as Miles absorbed the information into his system.

Miles sighed eventually, throwing his hands behind his head to lift himself up. “This is going to seem stupid, but… My dad died when I was nine. Doesn’t feel that long ago, but I guess it is. ,” Miles mumbled, lowering his head.

Ryan looked away. “Sorry,” he said quietly.

Shaking his head, Miles sighed. “No, I’m sorry. At least I had my mom, and she loved me, and my dad left us plenty of money to live off of with his life insurance. I can’t imagine going through what you went through. I shouldn’t complain, but… Well, it’s like something missing from my life. Not having a dad around anymore, I feel like I’m just… Alone, I guess. Mom has to work all the time, so I just sort of do stuff myself. Sorry, I’m not trying to be whiny, just… I get where you’re coming from, about being alone. It’s like I’m missing something now too,” he answered.

“You’re not being whiny, and… You don’t have to be alone anymore. Come to my house if you feel that way. My dad Geoff said you can come over whenever you want!” Ryan remarked, smiling.

“Really?” Miles asked quietly.

Ryan nodded. “Yeah. I’d like that too. Not to sound corny, but, I’ve never had any friends before at my old school. Nobody wanted to ever be around me, let alone be my friend,” he said, shutting his eyes again.

Shifting away from Ryan, Miles hid his face in a pillow.

“They were stupid then, not wanting to be friends with a guy like you,” Miles whispered under his breath.

 

+

 

Morning came quickly. Ryan fluttered his eyes open, as a morning-colored Luna home met his eyes. Ray had been already awake, playing in front of the TV screen with an xbox controller in-hand.

Raising himself up, Ryan wiped away the sleep in his eyes.

“Morning,’” he mumbled sleepily.

Ray nodded, not taking his eyes off the TV screen. “Mornin’. Miss Luna said she’s getting breakfast made, and then we have to go home ‘cuz Miles’ cousin and aunt are coming over and they’re going shopping. She said we can come back anytime we want though!” he said excitedly. His nimble fingertips were attacking the controller maliciously.

“Okay,” Ryan replied, glancing around the empty living room. “Where’s Miles?” he asked curiously. Hopping off the couch, he stretched out and yawned.

Ray nodded in the opposite direction. “Dining room. He’s on the phone with his cousin.,” he explained.

“Oh, okay. I’m gonna hit the bathroom, gotta pee,” Ryan said, as last night’s Mt. Dew drink fest finally hit his bladder.

Rushing out of the living room, Ryan moved to the main downstairs hallway, and had just about grabbed the bathroom door when the sound of MIles’ voice caught his attention.

“Kerry, would you get off your damn erotic tumblr fanfic for ten seconds and listen to me?! I have a serious problem!” Miles shouted.

Moving away from the bathroom, Ryan stepped quietly into the dining room. Miles was there, holding a wireless phone to his ear, blushing wildly.

“No, It’s just.. GAH, Kerry, you can’t tell anyone!” Miles said loudly. Pacing back and forth, the teen grabbed his hair nervously.

Hiding just out of sight, Ryan watched Miles carefully.

“It’s like… He’s not like anyone else at school! There’s no douche in him at all! He’s like so chill about everything, and gives zero fucks! Plus, he’s like a golden god with that hair of his!” Miles said, covering his eyes out of some form of embarrassment.

Ryan smiled. An odd sense of warmth went through his chest.

Plopping down on the dining room table, Miles sighed loudly.

“I think I’m crushing hard on him. Like super gay man-crush. What the literal hell? I never thought in a million years I’d like dudes, but with him it’s like… God, I just know he’s perfect,” Miles finally spat out, flopping into the chair.

Ryan’s face turned a bright shade of red, and his heart pumped at twelve times its normal rate.

“Is that weird? You're my best friend and my family, I need help. I need advice! I need you over here and are you still typing that stupid story of yours while I’m spilling my guts out to you?! Get over here now!” he shouted.

Moving backwards, Ryan ran back to the bathroom and shut it quickly behind him. A thousand thoughts ran through his head, and among them was the loudest voice from his past screamed.

_“I like you Carly. Will you go to the dance with me?”_

_“Gross! No, get away from me Ryan! You're gross and poor!”_

Ryan’s hand clutched his heart.

 _“Ryan, sweetie, I don’t think you should ask anyone else out to the dance. You’re just… You’re not the kind of person that people would want to dance with, so maybe you shouldn’t ask anymore. Your parents, your wealth, your looks?? Just… Don’t. It’ll save your heart the struggle. Learn what kind of person you are.”_ the local principal had told him just nine months earlier.

“Oh” Ryan could only stammer out in response to the school’s elderly principal.

A smiled covered Ryan’s face.

“God, I just know he’s perfect”

  
  


+

 

Geoff had found a comfortable spot in his own living room, where the latest copy of a doctoral thesis on child care held his attention in his left hand. In his right, Gavin laid on his shoulder, “reading” his own book.

On the couch, Jack and Michael had found their own comfortable spot. Michael played a handheld game that Miles had loaned the child. Pokemon acted as the child’s new passion, and each achievement made in the game had to be announced to Jack immediately. The knitting older man smiled at each announcement, pausing his attack on his kids’ winter scarves to look at the video game console.

Peacefully doing their own things, the silence was broken as the front doorbell rang.

“Not it,” Jack and Geoff said in unison.

Both men sighed, throwing out their hands. After a quick round of rock, paper, scissors, Geoff ended up being the loser, and reluctantly rose up from his seat.

“Bet I know who this is kids!” Geoff said, smiling to himself.

Michael lifted his head up from his video game.

Gavin smiled brightly. “Is it our mommy?” he asked excitedly.

Nodding, Geoff soon found a tiny little Gavin rushing to his side.

In the meantime, Michael hid into Jack’s side, putting his face away behind a half-knitted scarf.

Geoff, at the door, turned the knob immediately. Standing in the doorframe, a woman smirked gleefully in place. She stood at a towering height, several inches taller than Geoff himself. A strong figure with candy-pink hair and a pair of stunning gold sunglasses pushed past Geoff and bent down to Gavin’s height. A chic black and gold Chanel suit and kick-ass black boots rumpled as she did so.

“Awww! You’re Gavin, I’ve been dying to meet you!” the woman said, grabbing Gavin and spinning him around as she rose up and hugged him.

Geoff chuckled.

“Welcome home Griffy,” he announced warmly.

 

 


End file.
